


Down

by Jodel



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bad Boy Harry, Drama, F/M, First Time, Hate to Love, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodel/pseuds/Jodel
Summary: – Ты хочешь этого? – Гарри рывком притянул меня к себе, не сводя яростного взгляда с моего лица. – Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя прямо здесь на этом полу?Мое дыхание сбилось от ужаса, но я покачала головой, чувствуя его длинные пальцы на своих запястьях.– Нет.– Тогда ты немного опоздала.И Гарри поцеловал меня. Грубо, яростно, с силой прижимая свои губы к моим, будто хотел поделиться своей болью. Я ощутила ее до самых кончиков пальцев и в тот момент пришло осознание. Пути назад нет.





	1. Mistake.

Гарри Стайлс всегда пугал меня.

И дело было не в его вечно хмуром взгляде или в его друзьях, которые, как я слышала, имели не самую лучшую репутацию за стенами кампуса. Нет.

Это было что-то другое.

В самом парне было нечто, что заставляло меня не просто бояться его, а в ужасе дрожать от дикого желания, как можно скорее скрыться от его наполненных льдом зеленых глаз. 

Он был скрытным, почти все время молчал, когда кто-то обращался к нему и, как я поняла за тот год, что мы проучились вместе, не особо любил людей.

Разумеется, у него были друзья и, насколько я знала, девушка, но даже в их компании Гарри выглядел одиноким и отстраненным. 

Я не следила за ним или что-то в этом роде, просто он всегда был тем парнем, который привлекал мое внимание, но по неизвестной причине, только сейчас я стала замечать, как на самом деле он был одинок.

Словно поглощенный собственными мыслями, будто его совершенно не заботил окружающий мир, он казался мне кем-то с другой планеты, но, не смотря на свой страх перед ним, я безумно хотела узнать его лучше. 

Просто попытаться понять, что именно стало причиной тому, что красивый девятнадцатилетний парень как он, выглядел таким несчастным.

— Хей, Джейд, — кивнул мне один из приятелей Гарри, когда прошел мимо меня. 

— Привет, Найл, — улыбнулась я. 

Приятели Гарри на самом деле имели не лучшую репутацию за стенами кампуса, но я никогда не была той, кто верит слухам.

Я обвела взглядом группу друзей блондина, но не заметила среди них Гарри.

— Увидимся на испанском, — сказал Найл, после чего приобнял за плечо невысокую брюнетку и вся их четверка направилась к корпусу D. 

Я обернулась, словно в поисках знакомого высокого силуэта, но не заметила Гарри среди других студентов.

И почему меня так обеспокоило его отсутствие? 

За моей спиной раздался громкий хлопок двери, и я вздрогнула, оборачиваясь на резкий звук. 

Гарри, заблокировав свою машину, быстрым шагом двинулся к пожарному выходу кампуса, нервно теребя в руках телефон.

Часы над центральным входом университета пробили полдень, и я, вздохнув, направилась к западному корпусу.

Философия не входила в список моих любимых лекций, но этот час не казался мне таким ужасным по двум причинам. Одна из них — профессор Адамс рассказывал множество захватывающих историй и был славным человеком, которого любили все, и вторая причина — Гарри Стайлс. 

Обычно он сидел в самом конце аудитории и молча что-то записывал, но именно в такие моменты я могла наблюдать за ним, не боясь быть замеченной. 

Иногда мне нравилось просто смотреть на него, зная, что он совсем не замечает этого. На самом деле, я не была до конца уверена, что Гарри знал о моем существовании, и это меня вполне устраивало. 

Я остановилась у западного корпуса, и опустила руку в рюкзак в попытках найти телефон, когда услышала низкий приглушенный голос.

— Что ты сказала?

Сглотнув, я сделала несколько осторожных шагов в сторону стоянки, пока не заметила Гарри и не остановилась.

Парень выглядел раздраженным, нервно теребя в длинных пальцах зажженную сигарету, после чего поднес ее к своим губам и сделал вдох.

Пару мгновений спустя он поднял голову вверх, выдыхая дым в воздух, а затем устало прикрыл глаза. 

— Нет, черт возьми, ты не можешь... — сквозь зубы прошипел Гарри, сжав челюсть. Его зеленые глаза распахнулись, и он бросил сигарету на асфальт. — Ты не можешь сделать этого!

Его громкий низкий голос заставил дрожь пройти по моей спине, не смотря на то, что на мне был теплый джемпер, а солнце светило ярче, чем за последние несколько недель.

Я не должна была слышать этот разговор. Даже если я не знала, что именно он имел в виду, я понимала: мне нужно уходить. Сейчас же. 

Но я не сдвинулась с места.

— И ты просто закроешь глаза на все это? — Гарри буквально прорычал эти слова, пока я будто парализованная стояла там, надеясь слиться со стеной. — Ты, черт возьми, моя мать!

Ком в горле стал больше, и у меня промелькнула мысль о том, что парень может сделать со мной, если поднимет голову прямо сейчас и увидит меня.

— Я убью его. Клянусь, что сделаю это. Ты поняла меня?

Я буквально не могла пошевелиться, прижимаясь плечом к кирпичной стене, не в силах отвести от Гарри испуганного взгляда.

Он не шутил? Он на самом деле собирается убить кого-то?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, я сделала несколько шагов назад, не сводя с Гарри пристального взгляда, после чего развернулась и помчалась в сторону входа в западный корпус.

Только в фойе третьего этажа я остановилась, опустив ладони на свои дрожащие колени. Мое дыхание было тяжелым, и я, прикрыв глаза, прижалась затылком к холодной стене.

Должна ли я позвонить 911? Должна ли рассказать директору Симмонс о том, что слышала?

Я покачала головой, нервно сжимая кулаки. Я не могу сделать этого. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, я медленно выдохнула и открыла глаза. Мне не стоило следить за Гарри. В конце концов, он мог говорить о чем угодно, и мне не следовало так реагировать.

Пару минут спустя, я смогла привести себя в норму, после чего подняла с пола свой рюкзак и двинулась в восточное крыло кампуса.

Я вошла в аудиторию, и в это же мгновение мне показалось, будто у меня внутри все покрылось коркой льда.

Здесь был только Гарри, и я сглотнула. В моей голове настойчиво, словно птица в клетке, бились слова парня, которые я слышала меньше десяти минут назад.

«Я убью его».

Призрачное чувство покоя, которого я достигла с таким трудом, растворилось в воздухе за мгновение, и я ощутила нарастающую панику.

Как Гарри мог так действовать на меня?

Я выдавила улыбку, опуская свой рюкзак на стул в первом ряду.

— Привет.

Прямо сейчас, Гарри пугал меня намного сильнее, чем раньше, но я постаралась не показывать этого. Иногда мы не знаем, с какими проблемами столкнулся человек. Нужно проявлять участие всегда, не смотря ни на что.

Гарри даже не взглянул на меня. 

Он провел ладонью по своим темным волосам и, прибавив громкости на iPod, перевел отстраненный взгляд в окно. 

Я села на свое место, чувствуя во рту горечь. Гарри игнорировал всех, кроме своих друзей. Почему я должна была стать исключением?

В аудиторию зашли несколько человек, и я постаралась отвлечься от всего, что слышала этим утром. Профессор Адамс появился через несколько минут и почти сразу же начал лекцию с анализа совпадений и того, как они влияют на нашу жизнь. 

— Я придерживаюсь теории о том, что все события в нашей жизни происходят по причине, — произнес профессор Адамс, опираясь бедрами на свой стол. — Плохие или хорошие, они учат нас чему-то новому, а опыт — одна из самых ценных вещей в мире. 

Приглушенный треск раздался позади меня, и я обернулась.

Гарри держал в руке обломки карандаша и не сводил с профессора ненавистного взгляда. 

Несколько мгновений я с непониманием смотрела на парня, пока его зеленые глаза не скользнули по моему лицу, после чего я быстро отвернулась.

Чем мистер Адамс мог так разозлить Гарри?

— У всех бывают взлеты и падения, но, в конце концов, все становится лучше, — продолжал профессор. — И, как нам известно, небо становится темнее за несколько мгновений до наступления рассвета.

Стул с резким звуком упал вниз, и я обернулась, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри собирал со стола свои вещи.

— Мистер Стайлс, что-то не так?

Гарри молча спустился вниз, после чего прошел мимо профессора, а пару секунд вышел в коридор, громко хлопая дверью.

По аудитории пронесся взволнованный шепот, а я вновь почувствовала тревогу.

Прикусив губу, я поднялась на ноги и взяла в руки свои книги.

— Сэр, могу я... — я бросила на профессора взгляд.

— Конечно, — кивнул мужчина. Он все еще выглядел потрясенным поступком Гарри, но старался не подавать вида.

Я благодарно кивнула, и, накинув на плечо портфель, направилась к выходу.

В фойе я подошла к большому окну, которое заменяло северную стену корпуса, и мой взгляд опустился вниз. Я видела, как Гарри быстро накинул черную кожаную куртку на свои плечи, а затем выбросил сигарету и сел в машину. Его range rover выехал со стоянки университета и пару мгновений спустя, скрылся в облаке пыли.

Я не знала, зачем сделала это. 

Зачем я выбежала из аудитории, словно поступок Гарри имел ко мне какое-то отношение?

У меня не было ответов на собственный вопрос, но я была уверена в одном: у парня были проблемы и по какой-то причине, я хотела знать, в чем дело.


	2. Anxiety.

Следующие несколько дней я не видела Гарри. 

Не знаю почему, но меня беспокоило его отсутствие. Я почти ничего не знала о его жизни и о том, где он мог быть все эти дни, но что-то подсказывало мне, этот парень был способен найти проблемы.

Чья-то рука легла на мое плечо и я, вздрогнув, обернулась. 

Перри Эдвардс стояла передо мной с неизменной улыбкой на лице, а ее голубые глаза светились.

— Как ты, Джейд?

— Отлично, — кивнула я, все еще немного напряженная из-за неожиданного появления блондинки.

В последнее время я довольно часто наблюдала за собой некую нервозность. Я полагала, что причиной этому был тот разговор Гарри, который я подслушала пару дней назад. 

Мысль о том, что он не шутил и на самом деле собирается убить кого-то, преследовала меня почти все время. Прошлой ночью я проснулась именно из-за этого. 

Почти час я лежала на своей кровати без движения, чувствуя, как паника волной охватывала мое тело. Чувство, что вот-вот может случиться нечто ужасное, застряло в моем горле неприятным комком и мне казалось, что я до сих пор ощущаю это.

Я понимала: было глупо строить догадки, не имея никаких доказательств, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Что, если Гарри на самом деле может лишить человека жизни, и я, зная об этом, не сделала ничего, чтобы остановить его? 

Как я вообще могу сделать что-то?

Я прикрыла глаза. Мне нужно было время, чтобы обдумать все это. 

Вздохнув, я поправила рюкзак на своем плече, после чего направилась вместе с Перри в корпус D.

В кафетерии было гораздо теплее, чем на улице, отчего я облегченно выдохнула, стягивая парку со своих плеч. 

Мой взгляд мельком скользнул по знакомым лицам, но, не заметив среди них Гарри, я направилась к небольшой очереди.

— Один сэндвич с сыром и банку колы, пожалуйста, — я протянула парню за кассой купюру в пять фунтов. 

Пару минут спустя, когда Перри забрала свой заказ, я, сжимая в руках красный пластиковый поднос, поднялась на носочки, в попытках найти свободный столик, и в тот момент Гарри попал в поле моего зрения.

Я сглотнула, увидев, что он сидел в одиночестве, опустив голову вниз. В его руках не было книги, телефона или iPod, Гарри просто смотрел в пустоту и медленно теребил кольцо на своем среднем пальце. 

Его друзья разместились за пару столиков от парня, и почему-то меня это обеспокоило. 

Немного склонив голову на бок, я пробежалась взглядом по телу Гарри, пытаясь понять, почему он был один сегодня, и в этот момент парень поднял голову, встречаясь со мной взглядом. Это случилось так неожиданно, что я застыла, ощутив, как спина покрылась мурашками оттого, что он поймал меня. 

Я не должна была так пристально смотреть на него. Это странно. И, судя по тому, как сжались губы Стайлса, ему это не понравилось. 

Но вместо того чтобы отвести взгляд от парня я продолжала смотреть на него словно завороженная, чувствуя, как леденеют кончики пальцев. Несколько долгих мгновений Гарри не сводил с меня своего тяжелого взгляда, после чего отвернулся и я, наконец, смогла выдохнуть, опустив голову вниз. 

Я не осознавала, что не сделала и вдоха с момента, когда его темно-зеленые глаза встретились с моими карими.

— Хей, почему ты остановилась? — спросила Перри, толкнув меня локтем. — Вон там есть свободный столик.

— Да, — кивнула я, поднимая взгляд со своих кед. За спиной блондинки я видела, как Гарри быстрым шагом покинул кафетерий. — Да, я вижу. Идем.

***

— Значит, твой отец приедет за тобой? — спросила Перри несколько часов спустя, когда мы сидели на лестнице у западного входа университета.

— Да, — я чувствовала себя неловко. — Мне восемнадцать, а родители все еще забирают меня с лекций.

Перри усмехнулась, вытягивая свои длинные ноги на пару ступеней вниз. 

— Думаю это лучше, чем ехать домой в душном автобусе.

— Хей, мы можем отвести домой и тебя.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Почему это так удивляет тебя?

— Просто твой отец — коп, — сказала блондинка. — Мне бы не хотелось утруждать его…

Она умолкла на полуслове, и я обернулась, проследив за ее взглядом.

Белый полицейский форд отца въехал на стоянку и я, поправив рюкзак на плече, поднялась на ноги.

— Привет, пап, — улыбнулась я, забираясь на заднее сидение вместе с Перри. 

— Как прошел день? — спросил он, взглянув на нас через зеркало заднего вида. — Давно не видел тебя, Перри. Как дела у твоих родителей?

— Они в порядке, сэр, — блондинка обняла синий рюкзак, который лежал на ее коленях. — Почти закончили свой проект.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул отец, после чего его машина выехала с парковки.

***

Тридцать минут спустя отец остановил автомобиль у дома семьи Эдвардс, после чего Перри поблагодарила его и, обещав позвонить мне, вышла на улицу.

Без блондинки в машине стало тихо и ко мне снова вернулись мысли о Гарри.

Я теребила рукава джемпера и нервно кусала нижнюю губу, наблюдая, как за окном проносятся миниатюрные дома.

— Джейд, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался папа спустя несколько минут. 

В отличие от мамы, он никогда не отличался особой проницательностью. Из-за своей работы он не часто интересовался моей жизнью, и меня это вполне устраивало, но сейчас мне очень хотелось поделиться с ним своими опасениями. 

Просто рассказать ему все и убедиться, что я неправа. Ведь он полицейский и вполне может разъяснить мне всю эту ситуацию…

Я опустила голову, заправив за ухо прядь волос. Мне казалось, что я отчаянно цепляюсь за любую возможность верить, что Гарри не сделает этого. Гарри другой. Он не способен на убийство…

Тяжелый вздох сорвался с моих губ, и я прикрыла глаза, касаясь указательным пальцем своей переносицы. 

Я почти ничего не знала о парне. Как я могу делать такие выводы?

Эта неизвестность выматывала меня. 

Самое ужасное в том, что желание узнать его лучше никуда не исчезло. Оно будто стало сильнее с того момента, когда я подслушала тот разговор. Я ощущала себя так, словно собираюсь пройти по стальному тросу между двумя небоскребами, не проверив перед этим страховочный пояс. 

Где мой инстинкт самосохранения?

Я бросила на отца быстрый взгляд. Нет. Я не могла ничего рассказать ему. 

— Да, — кивнула я, сглатывая тугой комок. — Все отлично.

Сегодня утром Гарри заставил меня дрожать от страха одним лишь взглядом. Боюсь представить, что может случиться, если он узнает о том, что известно мне.


	3. The fear

Десять минут спустя отец остановил машину возле госпиталя Святого Томаса, в котором работала мама.

— Я заберу вас обеих в половине восьмого, идет? — папа бросил взгляд на свои часы. — Я кое-что приготовил.

— Звучит здорово, — я выдавила улыбку, когда отец потрепал меня по плечу. — До скорого. 

Я выбралась из машины и, захлопнув дверь, направилась к многоэтажному зданию из белого кирпича.

Едва я вошла внутрь, я ощутила сильный запах лекарств и прижала к лицу свой шарф. 

Это – одна из немногих причин, почему я не люблю появляться здесь. 

В кафетерии госпиталя я купила коробку пончиков и два высоких картонных стаканчика с кофе, после чего направилась на шестой этаж в отделение хирургии.

— Привет, Ли-Энн, — я кивнула медсестре, которая сидела за стойкой ресепшен и перебирала истории болезни.

— Джейд, рада видеть тебя, — мулатка улыбнулась мне, отложив папку. — Как ты? 

— Все в порядке, — ответила я, открыв коробку, что была в моих руках. — Пончик?

— Только один, — усмехнулась она. Я протянула ей коробку и улыбнулась, когда она взяла шоколадный. 

— Где моя мама?

— Она в восьмой палате, — ответила девушка. — Подожди здесь, а я схожу за ней, ладно?

— Конечно, — кивнула я. — Спасибо.

— Без проблем, — ответила Ли и скрылась за углом.

В конце коридора хлопнула дверь и я обернулась. Мои глаза расширились, и я быстро опустила голову вниз, отворачиваясь. 

Этого просто не может быть. Ради всего святого, в этом городе десяток госпиталей, так почему Гарри пришел именно сюда?

За своей спиной я слышала его шаги и, слегка повернув голову, бросила на него быстрый взгляд, надеясь, что парень не заметит меня, но в этом не было необходимости. 

Гарри, казалось, находился в своем собственном мире. Опустив голову вниз, он быстро прошел мимо меня, сжимая в руках какой-то сверток. 

Парень остановился у одной из палат в конце коридора, и коснулся своих волос ладонью. Казалось, он обдумывал что-то пару секунд, после чего толкнул дверь палаты и зашел внутрь. 

Чья-то рука опустилась на мое плечо, и я обернулась. 

— Ты можешь подождать в холле. 

— Хорошо, Ли, спасибо, — я улыбнулась девушке, но она не улыбнулась в ответ. В ее карих глазах появилось беспокойство, и она выглядела гораздо более напряженной, чем пару минут назад.

Я склонилась над стойкой ресепшена, когда мулатка вернулась на свое место.

— Что-то случилось? 

— Я не могу обсуждать с тобой это, — ответила медсестра, заправляя за ухо волнистую прядь. Ее тонкие пальцы начали дрожать, и она опустила руки на свои колени. — Та девушка... мне так жаль ее.

— Джейд, — раздалось за моей спиной, и я повернула голову. 

Мама шла ко мне с усталой улыбкой на лице, а в ее руках были несколько папок с историями болезней. 

— Не говори, что мы обсуждали это, — прошептала Ли-Энн и я незаметно кивнула. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась я, когда мама подошла ближе и потрепала меня по плечу. 

Она выглядела измотанной и уставшей, но на ее губах была улыбка. 

— Во сколько заканчивается твое дежурство? Папа сказал, что приготовил нечто особенное. 

— В половине восьмого, — ответила она, проверяя пейджер на поясе своих голубых штанов. — Да, он говорил мне об этом. Ты голодна? 

— Не думаю, — покачала головой я. — Я принесла тебе пончики и кофе.

— Ты мой ангел, — улыбнулась мама. — Подождешь меня в ординаторской? Мне нужно поговорить с еще одной пациенткой.

Я кивнула и мама, протянув мне смарт-карту от двери, направилась в комнату для медперсонала.

***

Когда я вышла из ординаторской пару часов спустя, так и не дождавшись свою маму, за окном было темно. Я бросила взгляд на свои наручные часы, отмечая, что папа приедет всего через тридцать минут. 

Натянув рукава джемпера на свои замерзшие пальцы, я направилась к стойке ресепшена, чтобы поговорить с Ли-Энн, но девушки там не было. К слову, в коридоре не было ни души, а из-за холодного света больничных ламп, которые находились на потолке, создавалась довольно мрачная атмосфера, словно в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов.

Я сглотнула, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в ординаторскую, направилась дальше к действующим палатам.

Здесь стояла удивительная тишина. Не было слышно ни разговоров людей, ни ритмичного звука работающих приборов жизнеобеспечения, ничего. Казалось, хирургическое отделение госпиталя Святого Томаса погрузилось в сон.

Я сделала несколько шагов к последней палате и обернулась, бросив взгляд на стойку ресепшен. Мне казалось, примерно на таком расстоянии стоял Гарри, когда я видела его пару часов назад, а это значит, эта дверь вполне могла быть той, за которой скрылся парень.

Лампа над моей головой издала пронзительный звук и отключилась, отчего я вздрогнула, едва не подавившись воздухом.

Это случилось слишком неожиданно.

Я глубоко вздохнула, потирая лоб холодными пальцами, и мысленно отругала себя за подобную реакцию.

Это всего лишь сломанная лампа. Мне незачем так пугаться.

Я сделала еще один шаг к двери и заглянула внутрь сквозь небольшое окошко.

Светловолосая девушка, смутно знакомая мне, сидела на кровати, опустив голову вниз. От ее левой руки тянулась длинная трубочка к капельнице с прозрачной жидкостью, а другую ее руку сжимал Гарри.

Он не должен был находиться сейчас здесь, когда госпиталь почти закрылся на ночь, но меня удивило не это.

То, как он смотрел на блондинку, было невероятнее всего. 

В его глазах было отчаяние, но он смотрел на нее с такой заботой, что я ощутила себя так, будто была лишней здесь.

И это правда. 

Я не должна была наблюдать нечто столь личное. 

Гарри что-то говорил ей, мягко поглаживая ее ладонь кончиками пальцев, но девушка продолжала смотреть вниз, не реагируя на действия парня. 

Внезапно она подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на меня. Мурашки прошли по моей спине от ее подавленного взгляда, и я сглотнула, совершенно сбитая с толку ее действием. 

Гарри проследил за взглядом блондинки, но я отстранилась от двери прежде, чем парень смог увидеть меня.

По крайней мере, так я говорила себе, пока шла по слабоосвещенному коридору отделения в сторону выхода. 

Он не успел меня увидеть. Не успел. Он ведь...

Дверь хлопнула за моей спиной, и я быстро свернула в следующий коридор, надеясь, что это был не Гарри, но здравый рассудок говорил совсем другое.

Конечно, это был Гарри. 

Шаги за моей спиной стали приближаться, и мне пришлось юркнуть в перекрытый из-за ремонта блок отделения.

Я прижалась спиной к стене, обшитой деревянными панелями, и прикрыла глаза. 

Почему я так быстро сбежала ведь, скорее всего, Гарри даже не видел меня. А если и так, что он сделает?

Я выдохнула, потирая левое веко кончиком пальца. Сейчас было не самое удачное время, чтобы думать об этом.

Меня пугала собственная реакция на Гарри, а ведь мы даже не говорили ни разу. 

Несколько секунд спустя мне удалось прийти в себя, и я медленно открыла глаза, тут же вздрагивая из-за звука приближающихся шагов. 

Дрожь охватила мое тело, когда я увидела высокую фигуру за прозрачным ограждением, а мгновений спустя тьму коридора пронзил яркий луч света.

— Эй, ты в порядке? 

Высокий темноволосый парень из охраны госпиталя, которого звали Чендлер светил фонариком мне в лицо, отчего я зажмурилась.

Выдох сорвался с моих губ и я прислонилась спиной к стене. 

Я не знала, были ли причиной длинные темные волосы парня или его высокий рост, но на мгновение мне, правда, показалось, что это Гарри. 

— Да, я в норме, — кивнула я, и Чендлер, выключив фонарик, сделал несколько шагов ко мне.

— Я слышал шум, — нахмурился он, и его голубые глаза скользнули по моему лицу. — Что ты делаешь здесь в такое время, Джейд? Этот блок закрыт на ремонт.

Мне стало неловко от того, что парень, которому было не больше двадцати лет, отчитывал меня, словно ребенка. 

— Я знаю, что это закрытый блок, — ответила я и отвернулась, переступая через банки с краской. — Просто я немного заблудилась.

Меня не слишком заботило, верил ли мне Чендлер или нет.

Сейчас я хотела найти свою маму и просто вернуться домой.

— Вот ты где, — улыбнулась мама, когда я под надзором Чендлера вернулась в фойе. — Я уже хотела звонить в полицию.

Если учесть тот факт, что мой отец на самом деле работал в отделе полиции, которая ищет пропавших людей, шутка мамы удалась, и я слабо улыбнулась. 

— Немного заблудилась, — ответила я. — Ты ведь знаешь, со мной такое случается.

Мама поблагодарила Чендлера за то, что тот нашел меня, а затем, приобняв меня за плечо, повела к лифтам. 

— Папа уже приехал? — спросила я, когда мы спустились на первый этаж.

Я знала, что отец был до ужаса пунктуальным и, скорее всего, ждал нас уже несколько минут, но я просто не могла находиться в тишине.

Мне хотелось поговорить с мамой. О чем угодно. Даже о вещах, не имеющих смысл, только бы не позволить этой тишине вновь окутать меня. 

Потому что только тогда, ко мне приходят мысли о Гарри. И порой они пугают меня сильнее, чем сам парень.


	4. Confused.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Перри несколько часов спустя, когда мы говорили с ней через skype.

Родители уехали не так давно, но по какой-то причине, сейчас я чувствовала дискомфорт, находясь дома в одиночестве.

Дверь за моей спиной захлопнулась из-за сквозняка, заставив меня вздрогнуть, и Перри это заметила. 

— Мне кажется или в последнее время ты немного нервная?

Я лишь отстраненно кивнула, продолжая теребить отверстие в своих джинсах на правом колене. 

Мне нужно было сделать это. Нужно поговорить обо всем с кем-нибудь, иначе я просто сойду с ума. 

— Что ты сделаешь, если тебе станет известно нечто ужасное? — мой голос немного дрожал, и я перевела взгляд на экран макбука. — Как ты поступишь? 

Несколько мгновений Перри смотрела на меня так, будто пытаясь понять, говорила ли я серьезно.

— О чем ты? 

— Пару недель назад я подслушала один разговор, — ответила я, опустив подбородок на свои колени. — И... кажется, я не должна была делать этого.

— Продолжай, — кивнула блондинка, когда я умолкла.

— Гарри Стайлс говорил с кем-то по телефону, — я свела брови вместе, пытаясь вспомнить тот день. — Кажется, это была его мама. Гарри был груб с ней, и он злился...

— Что случилось потом?

— Он сказал, что убьет кого-то, — мой голос стих на последних словах, и я опустила голову. 

События того дня вновь пронеслись перед моими глазами, и я ощутила дрожь.

— Джейд, — произнесла Перри, и я подняла взгляд на экран макбука. 

К моему удивлению в голубых глазах блондинки не было и намека на тревогу или страх. 

— Что?

— Я думаю, ты все неправильно поняла. 

— Что? — повторила я.

Я была сбита с толку.

— Ты восприняла слова Гарри слишком серьезно, — сказала Перри, касаясь ладонью задней части своей шеи. — Он и, правда, немного странный, но убийство... Сомневаюсь, что этот парень способен на такое.

Я закусила губу, чувствуя, как тяжесть в груди становится меньше.

— Я часто говорю старшему брату подобное, но я не имею это в виду, — Перри пожала плечами. — Возможно, и Стайлс обсуждал что-то другое. Тебе не стоит так волноваться. 

***

Я была удивлена, что разговор с Перри на самом деле помог мне. 

Она всегда понимала меня, но я и, правда, поразилась тому, насколько легче мне стало после ее слов. 

Казалось, что я сбросила со своих плеч всю тяжесть мира. 

Поправив рюкзак на своем плече, я толкнула дверь западного выхода корпуса C и вышла на улицу.

Где-то на задворках сознания я все еще была обеспокоена поведением Гарри и его словами, но сейчас я не хотела заострять на этом внимание. 

Внезапно я ощутила странное чувство вины по отношению к парню.

Я совсем не знала Гарри. Как я могла решить, что он способен на нечто ужасное? Я никогда не хотела быть поверхностным человеком, который судит других, ведь Гарри не сделал ничего плохого. 

«Пока что» — подсказал внутренний голос, и я опустила голову. 

Мне не стоит думать об этом. 

— Отпусти меня, — я услышала женский голос за своей спиной и повернула голову.

Гарри стоял рядом со светловолосой девушкой в ста футах от меня и что-то говорил ей, сжимая в руке ее запястье. 

Я решила, что это та блондинка из госпиталя, которую Стайлс навещал в четверг, но когда она убрала волосы от лица, я узнала в ней девушку Гарри.

— Тейлор, хватит, — Гарри рывком дернул ее за руку.

Блондинка покачала головой, пытаясь вырваться из хватки парня, но он резко притянул ее к себе и, грубо схватив за подбородок, поцеловал.

Тейлор оттолкнула парня от себя, а в следующее мгновение ударила его по щеке.

В тот момент мое сердце пропустило удар. Я не должна была видеть их ссору, но это случилось. 

Снова.

Я снова увидела то, чего не должна была видеть.

Тейлор приоткрыла рот, будто ее напугало собственное действие, после чего она опустила голову и отвернулась, направляясь в сторону парковки.

Гарри коснулся своей щеки ладонью и бросил хмурый взгляд на удаляющуюся девушку. 

Он сделал несколько шагов к ней, и у меня промелькнула пугающая мысль о том, что именно собирается сделать, но внезапно парень остановился и повернулся в мою сторону. 

С моих губ сорвался резкий выдох и я, опустив голову вниз, сделала несколько шагов к корпусу С. 

Я нервно теребила замок худи кончиками пальцев, мысленно молясь о том, чтобы он не увидел меня. Я слышала его торопливые шаги за своей спиной, и меня бросило в дрожь прежде, чем я услышала:

— Стой, — голос Гарри был грубым, но я не остановилась, чувствуя, что сердце стало биться чаще. — Я сказал, остановись.

Его ладонь опустилась на мое плечо, и он с силой заставил меня развернуться. 

Несколько мгновений Гарри смотрел на меня, словно пытаясь вспомнить что-то, после чего его губы сжались.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? 

— Я ничего...

— Я видел тебя в кафетерии, а потом в госпитале, — произнес Гарри, не сводя с меня своего хмурого взгляда. — Ты следишь за мной?

Он приподнял свои темные брови, и я слегка повернув голову, огляделась, замечая, что сейчас здесь не было никого кроме нас.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — в зеленых глазах Гарри появилась раздражение, и я перевела на него взгляд, чувствуя, как леденеют кончики пальцев.

Он сделал шаг ко мне, отчего меня окутал страх и резкий аромат его одеколона. 

— Я не... — в горле появился неприятный комок, и я умолкла. От взгляда Гарри по коже прошли мурашки и я, сглотнув, продолжила. — Я не следила за тобой. Моя мама работает в том госпитале и я...

— Что ты видела? — вновь перебил меня он.

На мгновение мне показалось, что воздух стал тяжелее.

— Я видела, как ты вошел в госпиталь, — ответила я, опустив взгляд на его черную рубашку. — Это все.

Мой голос дрожал, но я надеялась, что Гарри не распознает мою ложь.

— Если ты скажешь кому-нибудь, что видела меня там...

— Я никому не скажу, — прошептала я, не понимая, почему он говорит мне это.

Что ужасного в том, что он был в госпитале тем вечером? 

Я подняла голову, отмечая, что парень был намного выше меня. Наши взгляды встретились, и я сглотнула.

Он был красивым. Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас черты его лица исказились от гнева, я все еще могла назвать его красивым.

Гарри опустил голову вниз и быстро обошел меня, а пару мгновений спустя я услышала, как хлопнула дверь западного выхода корпуса С.


	5. The secret.

Несколько секунд я стояла без движения, все еще ошеломленная произошедшим.

Я обернулась на дверь западного выхода, за которой Гарри скрылся меньше минуты назад, и отрешенно заметила, что это был наш первый разговор.

Он оставил меня в смятении.

Я не понимала Гарри. 

Кем была та девушка в госпитале, что с ней произошло, и по какой причине парень так не хотел, быть замеченным?

Почему он вел себя так странно?

Я медленным шагом направилась к автобусной остановке, не поднимая взгляда со своих кед. 

Каждый день учит чему-то новому, верно? Сегодня я узнала одно: у меня на самом деле есть причины бояться Гарри Стайлса. 

***

Следующие пару дней я пыталась избегать Гарри. 

Не то, что бы до этого он замечал меня, просто я всеми силами старалась не попадаться ему на глаза. 

Я пропустила английскую литературу и философию, из-за того, что наши лекции были совмещенными, а также пропустила ланч, отправившись в библиотеку.

Мисс Роджерс была совсем не рада увидеть, что я жевала сэндвич в секции научной фантастики. 

— Профессор Адамс спрашивал, почему тебя не было на философии, — сообщила мне Перри в полдень четверга, когда мы встретились на стоянке. — Почему ты пропустила лекцию?

Я бросила взгляд за спину Перри и сглотнула, чувствуя сухость во рту. Гарри вышел из своей машины, громко хлопнув дверцей, и быстрым шагом прошел к главному выходу. На мгновение парень повернулся, будто почувствовав мой взгляд, но я тут же опустила голову. 

«Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь…»

Я все еще помнила его слова и тот взгляд, от которого меня начинало трясти.

— Я не слишком хорошо себя чувствовала, — ответила я, опускаясь на ступеньки. Я не могла сказать Перри о том, почему на самом деле пропустила лекции, но понимала, что больше так делать не стоит. — Я все объясню профессору на следующей неделе.

— Ладно, — кивнула Перри, — но ты заставляешь меня беспокоиться о тебе.

— Все в порядке, правда.

Но на самом деле нет. 

***

На следующий день, после университета я вновь поехала в госпиталь Святого Томаса.

Мне все еще было некомфортно находиться дома в одиночестве, а мама, кажется, была рада моей компании.

— Ты выглядишь обеспокоенной, Джейд, у тебя все в порядке? 

Этот вопрос я слышала уже много раз, но, тем не менее, кивнула.

— Я в норме, просто немного устала.

Мама продолжала смотреть на меня, и я поднесла картонный стаканчик с кофе к губам, чувствуя себя неуютно под ее пристальным взглядом.

Конечно, она чувствовала мою тревогу, но ей не нужно было знать о ее причинах. 

Я оглядела кафетерий госпиталя, пытаясь придумать тему для разговора, но меня спас пейджер мамы.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала она, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Ты подождешь меня или вернешься домой?

При мысли о том, что я снова окажусь одна в пустом доме, меня пробрала дрожь. 

— Я подожду тебя, — ответила я. — Я смогу закончить эссе или поговорю с Ли-Энн.

— Старайся не отвлекать ее от работы, — напомнила мама, когда мы поднялись в отделение хирургии. 

— Как скажешь.

***

Пару часов спустя, когда я сидела в зале для посетителей, я услышала, как хлопнула дверь.

Поднявшись со стула, я увидела светловолосую девушку, которую навещал Гарри в субботний вечер. Она стояла с опушенной головой рядом с мужчиной и женщиной и теребила рукава своего джемпера. 

Наверное, это были ее родители. 

— Поставьте подпись здесь, мэм, — Ли-Энн указала темноволосой женщине на графу в бланке. — Всего доброго. 

Женщина кивнула после чего, приобняв блондинку за плечо повела в сторону лестницы. 

Она показалось мне знакомой, хотя я была уверена, что никогда не встречала эту женщину раньше. Мужчина что-то прошептал дочери, но она не отреагировала, продолжая теребить рукава своего джемпера, а несколько секунд спустя, они покинули отделение. 

По какой-то причине я ощутила сухость в горле и странную жалость к незнакомой девушке. 

— Джейд? 

Я обернулась к Ли-Энн, чувствуя себя глупо.

— Это она? — спросила я. — Ты говорила о ней?

Глаза мулатки на мгновение расширились, после чего она кивнула с тяжелым вздохом.

— Это случается в третий раз, — сказала девушка, складывая папки в аккуратную стопку. — Ее привозили в хирургическое отделение три раза за последние шесть месяцев.

Меня охватила дрожь, но, тем не менее, я спросила.

— Что с ней? Неудачная операция или…

— Нет, — покачала головой Ли. — Она здесь по другой причине.

— И ты мне не скажешь, по какой именно?

Мулатка вновь покачала головой, и я отвернулась, возвращаясь в зал для посетителей.

Я не должна была спрашивать Ли-Энн о ней, но, тем не менее, я сделала это.

Опустившись на стул, я поджала под себя ноги, и закусила губу. 

Гарри был связан с этой девушкой. Она наверняка многое значила для него, так почему он так боялся того, что его увидят с ней?


	6. Despair.

Я поднялась на ноги и прошла к восточному окну фойе. Внизу около ровного ряда белых больничных машин я заметила черный джип. Этот автомобиль показался мне знакомым, и я задумалась, где могла видеть его раньше.

Опустив голову вниз, я нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Я точно видела эту машину прежде.

Сквозь открытое окно до меня донесся лязг открывающейся железной двери главного входа, а затем три человека появились в поле моего зрения. Даже не смотря на расстояние и вечерний сумрак, я смогла заметить серый растянутый джемпер и светлые волосы той самой девушки. 

— Джейд, — я вздрогнула и повернула голову, встречаясь взглядом с мамой. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — покачала головой я и отошла от окна. — Мне показалось, я видела форд отца.

— Он на дежурстве сегодня, ты же знаешь, — мама вышла из фойе, и я последовала за ней. — Вызови такси, пожалуйста. Моя машина все еще в автосервисе. 

Я кивнула и, попрощавшись с Ли-Энн, вышла из хирургического отделения, надеясь, что мама не станет вновь спрашивать меня о том, почему я так странно вела себя в последнее время.

Правда была в том, что я испытывала необъяснимую тревогу из-за едва знакомого парня, а еще меня не покидало чувство, что вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное. 

Я была на взводе последние пару недель и даже не уверена, по какой причине. 

Вряд ли ее устроит этот ответ. 

***

Я не хотел делать этого. Не хотела снова злить Гарри, слышать его разговор, видеть их ссору с Тейлор или находиться в тот вечер в госпитале.

Я планировала не попадаться ему на глаза ближайшие пару недель, пока он окончательно не забудет о моем существовании, но мои планы рухнули, как карточный домик.

— Ты так не думаешь? — спросила Эдвардс, но я не ответила ей. Мой взгляд был прикован к черному Range Rover, который остановился около кофейни Butlers, где я и Перри готовили исследовательскую работу по социологии. 

Сквозь витрину кафе я увидела Гарри, и моя спина покрылась мурашками. 

Почему я снова оказалась в таком положении? 

Закусив губу, я перевела взгляд на спутницу Гарри и мои глаза расширись. Рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении находилась уже знакомая мне светловолосая девушка, которую я видела в госпитале несколько раз.

Я видела, как Гарри слабо улыбнулся ей и что-то сказал. Блондинка покачала головой и ее губы едва заметно пошевелились, после чего она отвернулась к окну. 

Парень кивнул и, похлопав девушку по плечу, вышел из машины. Его лицо вновь приняло хмурое выражение и он, хлопнув дверцей джипа, быстрым шагом направился ко входу.

По кофейне разнесся тихий перезвон музыкальной подвески, которая висела на двери, когда Гарри вошел внутрь.

Я быстро отвернулась к окну, надеясь, что парень не заметит меня.

Я знала, что Шеффилд был небольшим городком, но все эти случайные встречи больше не казались случайными. 

Со стороны все выглядело так, словно я и, правда, следила за Гарри. 

— Ты вообще слушаешь меня? — спросила Перри. В ее голосе скользило раздражение и я почувствовала себя ужасно, совершенно забыв о том, что она была здесь. 

— Да, просто... — я умолкла, слегка повернув голову к кассе. Гарри стоял спиной ко мне и нервно крутил в руке свой телефон. Длинные темные волосы парня касались широких плеч, обтянутых черной рубашкой и я сглотнула, ощутив сухость в горле.

Я опустила взгляд в свой план прежде, чем Гарри обернулся, сжимая в руках два картонных стаканчика с кофе. Его быстрые шаги донеслись до моего слуха, а мгновение спустя хлопнула дверь, и помещение вновь наполнил перезвон музыкальной подвески.

***

Отчаяние, почти удушающее поглотило Гарри, словно морская волна. 

Сжав ладони в кулаки, парень прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу ярость. 

Как, черт возьми, он справится со всем этим?

Его зеленые глаза медленно открылись, и он бросил взгляд вниз, чувствуя отвращение и бессилие, наблюдая за тем, как алая жидкость тонкими струйками катилась вниз по стенкам раковины.

Парень сжал зубы и принялся тереть белую поверхность с еще большим усилием. Волнистые пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, а длинные пальцы, сжимавшие ткань с красными разводами, почти потеряли чувствительность, но он продолжал судорожно двигать рукой, надеясь избавиться от резкого запаха железа и следов крови.

Это была не его кровь.

Гарри знал, что должен был сделать это. Он должен сделать так, чтобы не осталось следов. Чтобы никто не увидел. Чтобы никто не узнал, в каком де**ме находится его сестра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто-нибудь читает это, пожалуйста оставьте отзыв :)


	7. Not okay.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спросила Перри, когда мы покинули кофейню несколько часов спустя. 

— О чем ты? — я скрестила руки на груди в попытке согреться. 

Сумрак только-только опустился на Шеффилд, но температура казалось, понизилась на десять градусов, что было не характерно для начала октября. 

— Ну, ты стала более замкнутой и молчаливой, — сказала блондинка, перепрыгивая через небольшую лужу. — Ты и раньше была такой, без обид, Джейди, но последние несколько недель ты словно не здесь. Будто ты так глубоко погружена в свои мысли, что не замечаешь ничего вокруг.

— Правда? — я бросила на Перри быстрый взгляд. Не думала, что мое состояние так заметно. 

— Да, и мне это не нравится, — голубые глаза девушки были наполнены тревогой. — Поэтому скажи мне, у тебя все в порядке?

Она остановилась, и мне пришлось последовать ее примеру. Я прикусила губу и натянула рукава джемпера ниже, чувствуя себя некомфортно из-за того, что мне приходиться лгать лучшей подруге.

— Вполне, — кивнула я, в глубине души понимая: это неправда. Если я не в порядке не значит, что и Перри должна чувствовать себя также. 

***

В понедельник утром я столкнулась с Тейлор у шкафчиков. Она кивнула мне с легкой улыбкой, но в ее глазах была печаль. 

— Как ты? — спросила я.

Тейлор была славной девушкой, и даже не смотря на то, что мы не были подругами и довольно редко общались, я чувствовала необходимость спросить ее о том, что произошло. 

— Ты все видела, да? — она бросила на меня взгляд, заправив за ухо прядь светлых волос.

Я лишь кивнула, чувствуя себя так, словно вновь лезу не в свое дело. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Я в норме, — кивнула она. — Теперь уже да.

Казалось, блондинка хотела сказать мне что-то еще, но по какой-то причине не могла.

— Можно спросить тебя о Гарри? — мой голос был едва слышным, но лицо Тейлор приняло такое выражение, словно я напугала ее. Я понимала, что не должна была спрашивать, но она была единственной, кто может рассказать о Гарри хоть что-то. — Что у вас случилось?

Девушка отвернулась к своему шкафчику и принялась торопливо засовывать внутрь книги.

Я решила, что она не хочет говорить со мной, поэтому, пробормотав тихое «прости», обошла блондинку, но как только я сделала шаг, до меня донесся ее взволнованный голос.

— Он изменился, — я обернулась; Тейлор закрыла свой шкафчик, но не повернулась ко мне лицом. — Гарри стал более резким и грубым, — девушка умолкла, но я не торопила ее. Я видела, как тяжело ей было рассказывать что-то настолько личное о своем бывшем парне. — У него были проблемы с родителями...

Ее взгляд метнулся на что-то за моей спиной, и она сглотнула.

— Мне... мне нужно идти, — пробормотала Тейлор, после чего сделала несколько шагов назад, а затем почти бегом направилась в восточное крыло университета.

Я в недоумении обернулась, но никого не увидела. 

Я чувствовала себя растерянной и запутанной. У Гарри проблемы в семье? Поэтому он ведет себя так? 

У меня не было ответа, но мне так хотелось найти его. Я хотела узнать о Гарри больше, хотела поговорить с ним, но в глубине души понимала: он не примет это. 

Прикусив губу, я взглянула на свои наручные часы, отмечая, что папа приедет через пять минут.

Поправив на плече рюкзак, я поплотнее закуталась в свой кардиган, после чего прошла к главному выходу.

— Я не знаю твоего имени, но ты начинаешь раздражать меня.

Дрожь прошла по моей спине, и я остановилась. Этот голос я смогла бы узнать из тысячи. Сглотнув, я повернула голову, встречаясь с хмурым взглядом Гарри Стайлса.

— Я серьезно, — сказал парень. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, а его руки обтянутые тканью клетчатой рубашки были скрещены на груди. Очевидно, он был не в настроении. — Кто ты? 

Я ощутила знакомое чувство разочарования. Почему меня удивляет тот факт, что он не запомнил мое имя, хотя мы проучились вместе целый год? 

— Джейд.

— О чем ты говорила с Тейлор, Джейд? — мое имя прозвучало с его губ как ругательство. 

Парень сделал ко мне несколько шагов, но я не сдвинулась с места, не смотря на то, что разум говорил поступить по-другому: бежать с парковки как можно быстрее. 

Почему здесь никогда нет других людей?

— Ты слышала меня? — Гарри приподнял брови, останавливаясь в паре футов от меня. 

— Мы обсуждали проект по социологии, — пробормотала я, сдерживая желание отступить назад. — Почему ты так...

— Я не верю тебе, — покачал головой Гарри. — Ты лжешь.

Мои губы начали дрожать, и я переступила с ноги на ногу, вновь замечая, каким высоким был парень. На несколько секунд между нами повисла тишина. Она была пугающей и тяжелой, словно грозовое облако.

— Я говорю правду, — мой голос звучал твердо, не смотря на то, что внутри я была готова вот-вот потерять сознание от напряжения, которое сжимало мою шею мертвой хваткой. — Гарри...

Я умолкла. Его имя впервые сорвалось с моих губ, но выражение лица парня заставило меня замолчать.

— Держись от меня подальше, — наконец произнес он. Его голос был тихим, но я знала, что это была угроза. — Ты поняла?

Гарри сделал еще один шаг ко мне. 

Он был близко. Слишком близко. Настолько близко, что я ощутила это. Давление и страх. Он пробирался ледяными волнами под одежду и буквально обжигал тонкую кожу. Мурашки прошли по задней части шеи, но я не опустила голову под тяжелым взглядом парня. Я смотрела в его темно-зеленые глаза, словно пытаясь понять его. Или возможно, я хотела, чтобы он понял меня. 

Я не хотела злить его. Я лишь хотела... помочь? Проявить участие? 

— Неужели твоя жизнь настолько жалкая, что ты следишь за другими?

Мои глаза расширились, и я ощутила, как стыд горячей волной разлился по груди. Я приоткрыла рот совершенно пораженная его фразой.

Еще никогда в своей жизни я не слышала настолько грубых слов.

В его глазах появился блеск, и мне показалось, я уловила удовлетворение в его взгляде. Выражение лица Гарри говорило об одном: он был рад моей реакции.

— Джейд. 

Я вздрогнула, услышав голос отца, после чего обернулась. Папа сидел за рулем полицейского форда и с непониманием смотрел на меня и Гарри. 

Я даже не услышала звука подъезжающей машины из-за своего оцепенения. Я бросила на Гарри еще один взгляд, после чего отвернулась и прошла к автомобилю.

Уже в салоне машины я осторожно взглянула в окно, но Гарри уже ушел. 

Отец сказал мне что-то, но я не услышала. Его голос доносился до моего слуха словно сквозь толщу воды, поэтому ему пришлось повторить свой вопрос.

— Джейд, кто это?

— Что? — я подняла взгляд со своих коленей.

— Тот парень, с которым ты говорила, — папа посмотрел на меня через зеркало заднего вида. — Кто он?

— Гарри Стайлс, — ответила я, сжав дрожащие ладони в кулаки. — У нас общие лекции по философии и английской литературе. 

Слова парня все еще звучали в моей голове, и я ощутила новую волну жара. 

— Ты кажешься обеспокоенной, — заметил папа, сворачивая на главную улицу. — Для этого есть причины?

Да. 

— Нет, — покачала головой я. — Все в порядке.

Можно подумать я сама в это верила. 

Я повторяла себе эти слова много раз, будто надеясь, что от этого они станут правдой, но это не так. 

Ничего не было в порядке.


	8. The truth

Еще одна бессонная ночь.

Гарри сел на кровати и прикрыл глаза, потирая веки костяшками пальцев. 

Он чувствовал себя уставшим, измотанным, почти опустошенным.

Ветер, ворвавшийся в комнату из приоткрытого окна, коснулся обнаженной кожи груди парня, покрытой многочисленными татуировками и он, вздрогнул. Сжав зубы, Гарри откинул плед и поднялся на ноги. 

Сколько раз он говорил Энн не входить в его комнату и не открывать окно.

Он опустил раму с резким звуком, после чего надел мятую футболку и вышел в коридор.

С первого этажа доносились голоса родителей, и Гарри поразило их спокойствие.

Как они могли вести себя, словно ничего не случилось, когда их дочь пыталась покончить с собой?

Он чувствовал, как отвращение к этим людям заполняет его грудную клетку.

Гарри остановился у спальни сестры и сделал глубокий вдох. Он поднял руку и постучал костяшками пальцев по твердой поверхности. Ответа не последовало, поэтому парень повернул дверную ручку и вошел в комнату.

Здесь было темно. Плотные шторы на окнах не пропускали солнечный свет, а в воздухе пахло лавандой и медикаментами.

Джемма лежала на кровати спиной к Гарри. Ее правая рука свисала вниз, запутавшись в длинной трубке капельницы, и парень, сделав шаг, осторожно коснулся ладони сестры.

Высвободив ее руку, он сжал тонкие пальцы девушки и нахмурился, ощутив, насколько холодными они были.

Он перевернул ее ладонь и сжал губы, заметив уже затягивающиеся полосы на запястье сестры. Его взгляд скользнул выше к ее лицу, и он замер. 

Карие глаза девушки внимательно смотрели на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джемма неопределенно пожала плечами и бросила взгляд на стену.

Она могла смотреть в пустоту часами, когда не хотела говорить, и Гарри это злило.

Почему она не может рассказать ему в чем дело?

— Джемма, — его голос стал тверже, но блондинка не шевельнулась.  
Она все также смотрела на стену за спиной Гарри, и с губ парня сорвался вздох.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он, после чего поцеловал сестру в лоб и вышел из комнаты. 

***

Утром воскресенья я, кажется впервые за долгое время, проснулась без ощущения тревоги. 

Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь тонкие шторы в мою спальню, и я почувствовала, что этот день будет хорошим. По настоящему хорошим, без необъяснимого страха неизвестного и удушающего чувства беспокойства. 

Опустив ноги на пушистый ковер, я поднялась с кровати и подошла к окну. Приподняв раму, я выглянула на улицу и улыбнулась, почувствовав теплый осенний ветер на своем лице. Я не могла вспомнить момента, когда в последний раз чувствовала такую легкость и беззаботность. 

Приняв душ, я надела пижаму и, завязав влажные волосы в пучок, спустилась вниз. 

На кухне я застала маму, одетую в хирургическую форму. 

— Доброе утро, — пробормотала я. — У тебя снова срочный вызов?

— Да, — выдохнула она, заправив волнистую прядь темных волос за ухо. — Как и у твоего отца. 

Родителей довольно редко вызывали в госпиталь одновременно, если случай не был серьезным.

— Что случилось? — спросила я, ощутив тревогу.

— Нападение на мужчину, — ответила мама. — А также ножевое ранение. Полиция пока не знает кто виноват в произошедшем.

— Мелисса, поторопись, — с улицы донесся голос отца, после чего мама торопливо обняла меня и быстрым шагом вышла из дома. 

Из окна я наблюдала за тем, как она села в полицейский форд, после чего машина тронулась с места, а пару мгновений спустя, скрылась в облаке пыли.

Я сглотнула, потирая запястье правой руки холодными пальцами. Я знала, что у родителей довольно опасная работа, но ничего не могла сделать с возвращающимся беспокойством. 

Я не хотела позволять этому чувству словно паутине, вновь окутать меня, поэтому вернулась в свою комнату и легла на кровать.

Вытащив из-под подушки книгу «Великий Гэтсби», которую я купила пару недель назад, я нашла нужную страницу и позволила себе окунуться в мир Нью-Йорка тридцатых годов.

Книга настолько захватила меня, что я отвлеклась от нее, только когда услышала звонок телефона из гостиной.

Отложив книгу на низкий прикроватный столик, я вышла из комнаты и, спустилась в гостиную. 

— Джейд, ты не могла бы привезти мне ключи от моей машины, — спросила мама, когда я нажала на вызов. — Утром я торопилась и забыла ключи вместе с мобильным на кухне.

— Конечно, — кивнула я, проходя в кухню. — Я привезу тебе ключи.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — поблагодарила мама, после чего положила трубку.

Сменив пижаму на джинсы и серую худи, я вышла из дома, накинув рюкзак на плечи, после чего направилась к автобусной остановке. 

*** 

В госпитале было по-воскресному тихо. 

Светлые коридоры были пусты, голоса пациентов приглушенными, но эта тишина не казалась мне тяжелой. Наоборот, в воздухе царила атмосфера спокойствия.

Я поднималась в лифте одна и была благодарна за это.

Серебристые двери открылись с характерным звуком, и я вышла в фойе, которое разделяло отделения хирургического и диагностического отделений больницы. 

Я открыла дверь хирургического отделения, а в следующее мгновение столкнулась с высоким парнем. 

— Прости, я не хотела... — осторожно начала я, подняв голову, но тут же умолкла.

Гарри стоял передо мной, не сводя яростного взгляда с моего лица. 

Теперь это определенно перестало казаться случайностью.

— Может быть, если ты откроешь свои глаза, то будешь более внимательной, — прошипел он, зачем-то касаясь своей щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Он обошел меня и быстрым шагом двинулся к лифту.

В моей груди что-то сжалось, и я обернулась, бросив взгляд на парня, который уже вошел в лифт, после чего направилась к кабинету главного хирурга.

— Что случилось? — спросила я маму, слишком резко открыв дверь. 

Женщина стояла спиной ко мне, но обернулась, когда я вошла в комнату.

— Одна девушка пыталась покончить с собой этой ночью, — произнесла мама, вновь поворачиваясь ко мне спиной, чтобы поставить истории болезни в шкаф. — Ее едва удалось спасти.

Перед глазами возник образ парня, которого я видела минуту назад и почему-то только сейчас я смогла вспомнить детали.

Широкие плечи Гарри немного дрожали в тот момент, а в уголках глаз блестели влажные капли. Он был зол на меня и его голос был грубым, но также в нем скользили нотки отчаяния. 

Дрожь прошла по моей спине и меня поразила собственная недалекость. 

Грубость Гарри, его нежелание быть замеченным, взгляд той блондинки, и то с какой заботой он смотрел на нее…

Как я не догадалась обо всем раньше?

Сглотнув тугой комок в горле, я облизнула сухие губы и подняла взгляд со своих кед.

Одна фраза. Всего одна.

Мой голос был едва слышным, когда слова соскользнули с дрожащих губ. 

— Фамилия этой девушки Стайлс?

Мама обернулась ко мне с выражением ужаса на лице.

— Как ты узнала?

И в тот момент все кусочки мозаики сложились в единую картину. Для меня вдруг стало очевидно, по какой причине Гарри вел себя так все это время. 

Она его сестра.

Мой рот приоткрылся, а глаза расширились от внезапного открытия. Я застыла на месте, словно пораженная молнией.

На задворках сознания я всегда подозревала, что Гарри был связан с той девушкой, но понимание этого в реальности, буквально выбило землю из под моих ног.

— Джейд, как ты узнала обо всем? — голос мамы стал тверже, и я перевела на нее растерянный взгляд.

— Я... я видела Гарри в госпитале с этой девушкой, — призналась я. — Несколько раз. 

Мама коснулась своего лба тонкими пальцами.

— Я не должна была говорить это.

— Все в порядке, я никому ничего скажу, — пообещала я, и в тот момент я говорила искренне. — Я знаю, что это врачебная тайна. 

— Да, поэтому ты должна молчать, — сказала мама. — Ты знакома с Гарри?

— Мы учимся вместе, но почти никогда не разговаривали, — меня все еще немного трясло, и я прислонилась спиной к стене, обшитой деревянными панелями. — Он почти всегда молчит.

Я почувствовала себя ужасно, как только эти слова сорвались с моих губ. 

— И для этого есть причины, — кивнула мама, и ее голос был наполнен сочувствием. — У Джеммы сейчас не самый легкий период и Гарри делает все, чтобы помочь ей, но он... — она умолкла. Я хотела узнать о парне больше, но вздох, сорвавшийся с губ женщины, заставил меня остановиться. Наверняка она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что мне стала известна правда о сестре парня, но это была моя вина. — Езжай домой, Джейд. У меня еще много работы.

Я знала, что маме нужно было провести несколько минут в одиночестве, поэтому кивнула и вышла в коридор, закрыв дверь за своей спиной.

Звуки моих шагов эхом отражались от стен пустого коридора госпиталя, пока я медленно шла к выходу, вновь и вновь прокручивая голове события этого дня.

Ощущение будто я влезла в душу парня, царапало изнутри, и я не могла избавиться от этого чувства. 

Я узнала причину, по которой Гарри вел себя так последние несколько недель, но я не чувствовала облегчения. 

Сейчас я не чувствовала ничего кроме отвращения к самой себе и горечи во рту, которая осела на языке словно пепел.


	9. It's you.

Я наблюдала за ним. Снова.

Смотрела через окно класса английской литературы, как Гарри вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверцей. На самом деле я не слышала звука, но могла ясно представить это в своих мыслях.

Парень, опустив голову, быстрым шагом направлялся к восточному крылу здания, и я вновь ощутила вину. 

Тревога вернулся ко мне, и я натянула рукава худи ниже, пряча в шерстяной ткани свои холодные пальцы. 

Я чувствовала стыд перед Гарри. Я так отчаянно пыталась узнать причину его грусти, но теперь, когда мне стала известна правда, я ощущала лишь неловкость.

Я не должна была лезть во все это. 

Губы неосознанно коснулись колпачка маркера, который я сжимала в пальцах, и я убрала руку от лица. Глупая привычка. 

Склонившись ниже над своей партой, я вытянула руки вперед, сгибая их в локтях. Мой лоб коснулся скрещенных в замок пальцев, и я закусила губу. 

Ты узнала правду, Джейд, теперь ты счастлива? И ответ на этот вопрос – нет. Мне стало гораздо хуже. Будто я разделила ужасную тайну с другим человеком без его позволения. 

Вздох, сорвавшийся с моих губ, оказался слишком тяжелым, отчего Перри обернулась ко мне. 

— Ты в порядке? — прошептала она, опустив локоть на мою одиночную парту. 

В голубых глазах блондинки читалась тревога, и я прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки. 

Почему она снова задает мне этот вопрос? 

Чувство вины стало сильнее и я, выпрямилась, кивнув. Я не хотела, чтобы лучшая подруга беспокоилась обо мне, поэтому, сжав губы, улыбнулась. 

Притворяться с каждым разом становится все тяжелее. 

— Просто день слишком длинный. 

Эдвардс с усмешкой кивнула, после чего повернулась к белой доске, на которой мистер Франко выводил маркером годы жизни Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда. 

— Как вы знаете, сегодня состоится встреча литературного клуба, — сообщил профессор, повернувшись к аудитории. — Если вам понравилась книга «Великий Гэтсби» или у вас есть иное мнение на этот счет, мы вас ждем. Сбор желающих у западного корпуса в половине пятого. 

Предложение мистера Франко показалось мне интересным. Мне всегда нравилась американская литература, но в глубине души я понимала, что причина далеко не в этом.

Мне просто нужно было отвлечься. 

***

— Ты на самом деле идешь на встречу литературного клуба? — спросила Перри за ланчем.

— Думаю да, — кивнула я, теребя в руках голубую крышку от бутылки воды. — Ты удивлена?

Перри усмехнулась и покачала головой. 

Я обвела взглядом кафетерий.

В нескольких столиках от нас сидели друзья Гарри, но самого парня среди них не было. К слову его не было и на философии, и этот факт заставлял меня нервничать. 

Дверь кафетерия хлопнула, и мой взгляд по привычке метнулся в сторону выхода. 

Воздух застрял в моем горле, когда Гарри быстро прошел мимо нашего столика. Я почувствовала сильный запах никотина, и слегка повернула голову, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как парень опустился на стул рядом со своими друзьями. Я видела, как Найл наклонился к Стайлсу и что-то спросил у него, на что брюнет покачал головой. 

— Я занят. 

Гарри выглядел раздраженным, но также он казался подавленным.

Вина вновь начала разъедать мою грудь изнутри, и я отвернулась, сделав глоток воды в попытке избавиться от этого чувства. Оно душило меня. Медленно сжимало шею невидимыми пальцами и в тот момент мне захотелось подойти к парню и сказать, что мне жаль.

Совершенно глупая мысль.

Я бросила еще один взгляд на Гарри и он, кажется, почувствовал это, потому что в следующее мгновение поднял голову.

Его зеленые глаза встретились с моими карими, и я сглотнула, чувствуя мурашки на задней части шеи.

Он смотрел на меня. Пристально. Словно хотел понять, в чем дело, но я не отвела взгляд. Просто не могла. Даже не смотря на то, что Гарри выглядел намного более раздраженным, чем прежде. 

Сердце в груди ускорило свой ритм, но тело оставалось без движения.

Мои глаза скользнули ниже по лицу Гарри, и я заметила, что его губы были расслаблены. Они не были сжаты в тонкую полосу, как это случалось каждый раз, когда он смотрел на меня. 

Ресницы дрогнули, взгляд вернулся к его глазам, и в тот момент что-то изменилось. Поменялось выражение лица парня. Теперь он не смотрел на меня с презрением. 

Сейчас он смотрел на меня с холодным безразличием.

***

— Понятия не имею, что я здесь делаю, — прошептала Перри, подняв взгляд вверх, после чего прислонилась спиной к большому дубу. 

Встреча литературного клуба должна была проходить в библиотеке, но мистер Франко, решив, что погода на улице слишком хорошая, предложил нам остаться на улице, поэтому мы, взяв несколько клетчатых пледов для пикника и свои книги, направились на небольшую поляну недалеко от университета. 

От взгляда Гарри у меня остался неприятный осадок, и необходимость отвлечься стала сильнее. Я смогла уговорить Перри пойти со мной, и теперь мы сидели на траве в небольшом полукруге вместе с другими студентами и обсуждали роман. 

— Что вы думаете о самом Гэтсби? — спросил мистер Франко, перелистывая несколько страниц своего экземпляра книги. — Считаете ли вы, что он достоин восхищения или же вы не согласны с этим?

— Думаю, он просто жалок, — едва слышно произнесла Перри, но профессор обратил внимание на ее слова. — Я имею в виду, в этом персонаже нет ничего, чем стоило бы восхищаться.

— Продолжайте, мисс Эдвардс, — кивнул мистер Франко с легкой улыбкой. 

Перри никогда не была особо заинтересована в литературе, предпочитая ей точные науки, поэтому мистер Франко казался приятно удивленным проявленным интересом блондинки. 

— Он лишь пытается купить расположение людей вечеринками и подарками, — продолжила Перри. — Гэтсби заводит роман с замужней женщиной и это...

— Ты забыла о том, что он был влюблен в Дейзи задолго до ее свадьбы с Томом, — перебил Перри Зейн Малик. Они вместе посещали биологию, и, как не раз говорила мне Эдвардс, этот парень ее раздражал. 

— Не имеет значения, — пожала плечами Перри. — Он упустил свой шанс и разрушил свою жизнь по собственной глупости.

— Я не согласен, — покачал головой Зейн, поправляя очки. — Им двигала любовь, а значит, это не было глупостью. Я думаю, он прекрасно осознавал риск и делал это сознательно. Именно это и вызывает восхищение.

Перри молчала, как и все остальные, а на лице профессора появилась улыбка.

— Вот, чего я хотел, — кивнул мистер Франко. — Вашего рассуждения, анализа, столкновения противоположных точек зрения. На литературу нужно смотреть с разных сторон, впрочем, как и на все в этой жизни.

По какой-то причине мне запомнились эти слова. Я прокручивала в голове фразу профессора всю дорогу до остановки, пока шла позади Зейна и Перри, которые продолжали спорить о книге.

Я подняла взгляд со своих кед на парня и девушку, после чего улыбнулась. 

Кажется у этих двоих намного больше общего, чем думает блондинка.

***

Спустя несколько минут я сидела в полупустом автобусе и слушала новый альбом Эда Ширана. 

Глубокие тексты его песен касались чего-то в самой глубине моей души и я, притянув колени к груди, перевела взгляд в окно. 

Мне нравилось возвращаться домой самым поздним автобусом. Сумрак делал с Шеффилдом что-то совершенно удивительное. Заполненные машинами и людьми улицы теперь были пусты, и все казалось другим. Спокойным и тихим.

Через десять минут автобус остановился и я, поблагодарив водителя, вышла на улицу. 

Стало холоднее и я надела капюшон, после чего спрятала руки в карманах худи. 

Свернув к центральному парку, я остановилась. 

Сначала я подумала, что мне показалось, но несколько секунд спустя, я смогла различить темный силуэт человека, который сидел прямо на траве возле ограждения, опустив голову вниз. Дрожь прошла по моей спине, и первой мыслью было идти в другую сторону, но что, если ему или ей нужна помощь?

Я обернулась в поисках других людей, но парк был пуст. Лишь несколько фонарей выхватывали из тьмы очертания деревьев, и сейчас парк перестал казаться мне тихим и спокойным. 

Сглотнув, я сделала несколько шагов вперед, чувствуя, что с каждым шагом страх все сильнее охватывает мое дрожащее тело.

— Вы в порядке? — поинтересовалась я, остановившись в десяти футах от парня. Я поняла, что это парень по широким плечам и мужским ботинкам. 

Он медленно поднял голову, отчего длинные волосы упали назад, открывая его лицо, и я сделала шаг назад, не веря своим глазам.

— Гарри?


	10. The fault.

В тот момент я была растерянна. 

Несколько секунд я смотрела на Гарри, пытаясь понять, что он делает здесь совершенно один, после чего парень слегка поднял голову вверх

Его взгляд был расфокусированным. Я могла ясно видеть это в желтом свете высокого фонаря, как и опущенные уголки губ парня. Кажется, Гарри не мог понять, кто сейчас стоит перед ним. Я даже не была уверена в том, что он заметил мое присутствие.

Он продолжал безучастно смотреть в пустоту. Его длинные ноги были вытянуты вперед и согнуты в коленях, и он опустил на них свои руки. Мой взгляд поднялся выше, и я заметила, что на Гарри была лишь серая футболка и черные узкие штаны. Ветер усилился, и я поежилась, обнимая себе руками. 

Как ему не холодно сидеть на земле без куртки? 

Я неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, заправляя за ухо прядь волос. 

— Ты в порядке? — мой голос был тихим, но парень смог расслышать меня. 

Он поднес к губам полупустую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью, и в тусклом свете фонаря я увидела, как он закатил глаза. Запах алкоголя донесся до меня, заставляя задуматься о том, как сильно парень был пьян. 

Гарри провел по своим волосам ладонью, убирая их назад, после чего его рука опустилась на землю, и он попытался подняться. Я сделала шаг вперед, но остановилась, не зная как поступить дальше. Зубы вонзились в нижнюю губу, и я натянула рукава худи ниже на свои замерзшие пальцы. 

Парень, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги, и я отступила, почувствовав сильный запах алкоголя. 

Гарри был чертовски пьян. Настолько, что едва стоял на ногах. 

Он поднял голову, и взгляд его зеленых глаз прояснился. Кажется, он смог узнать меня. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, и он сделал шаг ко мне. 

— Какого черта ты здесь... — он не смог закончить предложение, поэтому умолк и сделал глубокий вдох, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда. 

Мне стало страшно. По настоящему страшно от этой обстановки: ледяного ветра, сумрачного парка и высокого парня, который стоял сейчас передо мной. 

Я не знала чего ожидать от него. Гарри до ужаса пугал меня. 

Он сделал шаг вперед, но оступился, и я приблизилась к нему прежде, чем успела остановить себя. По спине прошла дрожь, но я сделала еще один шаг.

Моя ладонь медленно скользнула под его рукой, и я коснулась широкой спины парня в тщетной попытке помочь ему удержаться на ногах. 

Меня трясло так, словно я пыталась дотронуться до поврежденного электрического провода. 

Я понятия не имела, что может случиться в следующую секунду.

Сердцебиение ускорилось, и рука медленно поднялась выше к его лопаткам. Я ожидала того, что парень грубо оттолкнет меня или накричит, но Гарри не сделал ничего из этого. 

Склонив голову вниз, он лишь коснулся своего лба длинными пальцами, и я услышала его приглушенный вздох. 

От этого звука что-то сжалось в моей груди, и я ощутила необходимость сделать это.

Я должна была помочь Гарри, даже не смотря на то, что я, очевидно, была последним человеком, чью помощь он бы согласился принять.

***

Такси приехало через десять минут.

Я нервно кусала губу, пока набирала номер Перри, сидя на заднем сидении черного кэба вместе с Гарри, который, кажется, уснул.

— У тебя есть номер Зейна? — спросила я, как только блондинка приняла вызов.

— Что, прости? — Перри казалась удивленной моим вопросом

— У тебя есть номер Зейна? — повторила я, на что Эдвардс фыркнула.

— Нет, мы не настолько близки.

— А номер Найла или кого-нибудь из друзей Гарри? — попыталась я, чувствуя отчаяние. — Мне нужна помощь.

Водитель бросил на меня странный взгляд через зеркало заднего вида, и я отвернулась к окну.

— Прости, Джейди, но у меня нет их номеров, — ответила Перри и я тяжело вздохнула, положив трубку. 

Последняя надежда рухнула.

У меня не было адреса Гарри, его друзей или Тейлор.

Я не знала что делать. 

Я коснулась лба холодными пальцами и бросила быстрый взгляд на парня, который все еще был без сознания. 

— Сэр, не могли бы вы повернуть на Duncombe Street? — спросила я водителя, когда машина выехала на центральную улицу Шеффилда. 

Везти Гарри в свой дом было самой худшей из всех возможных идей, но в тот момент у меня просто не было иного выбора. 

***

Я никогда не находилась наедине с парнем.

Даже не смотря на то, что он был без сознания и прямо сейчас лежал на диване в гостиной на расстояние сотни футов от меня, я все равно чувствовала неловкость.

Впрочем, если бы родители не были на ночном дежурстве сегодня, думаю ситуация казалась бы еще более неловкой.

Я провела на кухне почти пять минут, стоя перед открытым шкафчиком, где мама хранила медикаменты. 

Я не хотела возвращаться в гостиную. Что-то останавливало меня. Не давало сдвинуться с места.

Бросив взгляд через плечо, я отметила, что глаза Гарри были закрыты, и это слегка успокоило меня. 

Я не знала, как Гарри может отреагировать на то, что он находится в моем доме. 

Растворив в стакане воды шипучую таблетку, я сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить свое сердцебиение. Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой напряженной в собственном доме. Переступив с ноги на ногу, я закусила дрожащую губу и направилась в гостиную, стараясь идти, как можно тише.

Я поставила стакан на низкий журнальный столик. Глаза на мгновение скользнули по лицу парня, и я успела заметить легкую щетину на его подбородке.

Впервые я смотрела на него на таком близком расстоянии. Гарри без сомнения всегда хорошо выглядел, но прямо сейчас его лицо было спокойным и расслабленным и от этого в моей груди появилось необъяснимое тепло. Правда, оно мгновенно сменилось дрожью, когда его ресницы дрогнули. 

Зеленые глаза парня открылись прежде, чем я успела отвести взгляд от его лица. 

Гарри осмотрел комнату, после чего свел брови вместе.

Его взгляд стал яснее, но выражение лица оставалось непроницаемым. 

Я отвернулась, намереваясь покинуть комнату, когда совершенно неожиданно услышала:

— Зачем ты сделала это? — его голос был хриплым. — Зачем привезла в свой дом? 

Я сглотнула комок в горле, после чего обернулась к парню.

— Ты, кажется, потерял сознание в парке, — ответила я, стараясь не смотреть в его глаза. — У меня не было номера никого из твоих друзей, так что...

Внезапно я ощутила себе глупо. 

— Ты меня даже не знаешь.

Кажется он тоже считал, что это глупо.

Я не смотрела в глаза Гарри, но все равно чувствовала тяжесть его взгляда.

— Мы учимся вместе. 

Этот довод оказался единственным, который я решилась озвучить.

Я подняла голову, встречаясь взглядом с парнем. Он молчал. Мы оба молчали. Никогда не думала, что тишина может так давить. Я буквально чувствовала ее вес на своих плечах. 

Пальцы коснулись края худи, и я опустила голову, чувствуя возвращающуюся вину.

— Мне жаль, — вырвалось у меня.

— О чем ты? — тон низкого голоса Гарри заставил меня поднять на него взгляд.

Он пристально смотрел на меня, и внезапно мне захотелось скрыться от его наполненных льдом глаз.

Мурашки прошли по спине, и я сглотнула, слишком поздно осознав свою ошибку.

Гарри приподнял брови, и в тот момент мне захотелось убежать. Как можно дальше.

— Я... я слышала, что случилось с твоей сестрой, — прошептала я. — Мне очень жаль.

Выражение лица Гарри изменилось. Безразличие сменилось яростью, и я сделала шаг назад, чувствуя пульсацию в висках.

— Убирайся, — голос парня был тихим. 

Я сглотнула, ощущая, как страх сжимает мою шею, мешая сделать вдох.

— Ты не слышала? Убирайся, черт возьми! — рявкнул он и, не смотря на то, что это был мой дом, я отвернулась, после чего быстро покинула гостиную.

Меня трясло, пока я поднималась по лестнице в свою комнату, пытаясь остановить слезы.


	11. The refusal.

Я хотела, чтобы он ушел. Хотела, чтобы Гарри покинул мой дом, и мне не пришлось вновь видеть его. 

О чем я только думала, когда решилась привезти его сюда?

Отвратительное чувство от тяжелого взгляда парня не покинуло меня даже сейчас по прошествии нескольких часов. 

Я сидела на полу своей комнаты, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и нервно теребила в руках края клетчатой рубашки. Меня все еще трясло, и я не могла избавиться от этой дрожи.

Убирайся, черт возьми.

Я ненавидела, когда на меня кричали. 

Зеленые глаза, которые смотрели на меня с ненавистью и его плотно сжатые губы. Я не хотела злить его. Не хотела, чтобы Гарри думал, будто я лезу не в свое дело. Попытка помочь обернулась совсем не так, как я ожидала, и это злило. 

Нет, мне не нужна была его благодарность. Мне просто хотелось поговорить с ним и выразить свое сочувствие, но Гарри не понял этого. 

Я облизнула губы, чувствуя на языке солоноватый привкус. Кожу лица неприятно тянуло из-за высохших слез и я, вздохнув, поднялась на ноги. В ванной я повернула кран и подставила под струю ледяной воды свои руки, после чего коснулась ладонями лица. 

Я и правда выставила себя полной идиоткой.

***

Следующим утром я проснулась от хлопка входной двери. Решив, что это родители вернулись с ночного дежурства, я поднялась с кровати и быстро спустилась вниз. 

— Мам, пап? 

Мне никто не ответил, и я сделала несколько шагов к окну. Гарри остановился около нашего почтового ящика, чтобы натянуть на свои широкие плечи серую футболку, а затем двинулся вверх по улице. Пару мгновений спустя его высокая фигура скрылась за углом, и я отошла от окна, чувствуя странное облегчение. 

Я сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как напряжение постепенно отступает, после чего прошла на кухню, чтобы налить в стакан воду.

Несколько минут я потратила на то, чтобы поправить плед и разложить диванные подушки по местам. Я опустила вниз раму, не помня момента, когда открывала окно. 

— Джейд, — я вздрогнула, не услышав, как мама открыла входную дверь.

— Привет, — я слабо улыбнулась. Взгляд упал на стакан воды, к которому Гарри даже не притронулся и я, сглотнув тугой комок, отвернулась. — Ты голодна? Я могу сделать тосты. 

— Нет, спасибо, — мама покачала головой и заправила за ухо прядь темных волос. — Я слишком устала.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть. 

Мама улыбнулась и, потрепав меня по плечу, поднялась на второй этаж.

***

Папа вернулся через десять минут и предложил отвезти меня в университет, но я отказалась. 

В автобусе было слишком пусто для утра вторника, но я с удивлением поймала себя на мысли, что мне это нравится. 

Несколько минут спустя автобус остановился недалеко от кампуса и я, поблагодарив водителя, вышла на улицу.

На стадионе парни разогревались перед игрой в регби и несколько девушек сидели на трибунах. К моему удивлению среди них я заметила Перри, которая не сводила с поля сосредоточенного взгляда. Я поднялась к ней и дотронулась до ее плеча, отчего блондинка вздрогнула.

— Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь, — сказала она, приобнимая меня за плечи. 

— Могу сказать то же самое, — ответила я, опускаясь на сидение рядом с ней. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Жду Малика, — девушка закатила глаза, но что-то подсказывало мне, что ее раздражение было напускным. — На последнем тесте только я и Зейн набрали сто баллов, поэтому мистер Фримен решил, что нам двоим стоит сделать совместный проект по химии. 

— И Зейн еще не знает об этом? — я бросила взгляд на поле. Брюнет стоял рядом с высоким парнем, на голове которого был пучок. Парень обернулся, чтобы взять с лавки бутылку воды и мои глаза расширились. Это был Гарри. Не знала, что он играет в регби.

— Нет, — ответила Перри, и я перевела на нее взгляд. — Мне не терпится сделать сюрприз этому самовлюбленному парню. 

Я бросила быстрый взгляд на Гарри. 

Он натянул белую футболку на свои широкие плечи и сел на скамью, опустив руки на колени. 

— Почему ты спрашивала меня о Малике? – поинтересовалась Перри.

Пару секунд я кусала губы, сомневаясь в своем решении поделиться с подругой, после чего с моих губ сорвался вздох. 

— Я встретила Гарри в парке прошлым вечером, и он... — я умолкла, подбирая слова. — Он был не в состоянии вернуться домой, и я хотела попросить Найла или Зейна забрать его. 

Я скрестила ноги и прижала к груди рюкзак. 

— Почему ты не позвонила 911? 

В тот момент я задумалась над словами Перри. Почему я на самом деле не сделала этого? 

— Мой отец был на дежурстве вчера, и я боялась, что на вызов приедет именно он, — ответила я. — Не думаю, что смогла бы объяснить ему причину, по которой находилась ночью в парке с Гарри. 

— Ты привезла его в свой дом? — голубые глаза Перри расширились. 

— Не смотри на меня так, я не знала что делать.

— Значит, Стайлс провел ночь в твоем доме? 

Я кивнула, чувствуя горечь во рту от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи.

Убирайся, черт возьми.

— Что-то произошло?

— Гарри накричал на меня, — призналась я. 

Я все еще помнила его хриплый голос, который заставлял мою кожу покрываться мурашками.

— Из-за чего? — в глазах Эдвардс читалось беспокойство, но я не могла сказать ей всей правды.

— Не знаю.

Но на самом деле я знала. 

Пару мгновений Перри смотрела на поле, где Гарри и Найл обсуждали что-то, после чего перевела взгляд на меня.

— Не стоит принимать его слова близко к сердцу, — Перри сжала мое плечо с ободряющей улыбкой. — Главное, что ты поступила правильно.

Мне хотелось так думать. Правда. 

Я бросила взгляд на поле.

Мне казалось, что я поступила правильно тогда, но сейчас я не чувствовала этого.

***

Час спустя тренировка закончилась и пока Перри говорила с Зейном, я ждала ее возле выхода из спортивного корпуса.

Хлопнула дверь и я обернулась. 

Гарри быстро шел к зданию университета, вытирая свои влажные темные волосы полотенцем, но остановился, когда увидел меня.

Несколько мгновений он не сводил с меня взгляда своих зеленых глаз, после чего отвернулся и, опустив голову, прошел мимо меня.

Меня не удивил тот факт, что он ничего не сказал мне.

Очевидно, Гарри принял мои слова о Джемме по-своему. В привычной для него извращенной манере, с которой он воспринимает каждое мое действие. 

И, тогда меня осенило. Именно так он воспринимает меня. 

Как надоедливую незнакомую девушку, которая постоянно лезет не в свое дело. 

Больше мне не хотелось казаться ему такой. 

Я все еще чувствовала запах мятного геля для душа, когда парень скрылся из вида, а я осталась стоять на месте, глядя ему вслед. 

Когда человек постоянно отталкивает тебя, в конце концов, ты просто перестаешь пытаться.


	12. The reason.

— Ты в порядке? — услышала я голос Перри, после чего обернулась. 

— В полном, — кивнула я.

В этот раз взгляд Гарри был другим, и я не могла понять, какие чувства он у меня вызывает.

Облегчение, обиду или нечто иное?

Я сглотнула, поднимая взгляд на блондинку.

На ее худые плечи была накинута мужская куртка, и мне не нужно было много времени, чтобы понять, кому она принадлежит.

— Это ведь не твой бомбер?

На бледных щеках Перри появился румянец, и она смущенно покачала головой.

— Стало прохладнее, а я забыла свою худи в шкафчике…

— Можешь не объяснять, — ответила я, на что Эдвардс с улыбкой ткнула меня в бок.

— Это не то, что ты подумала.

От девушки буквально исходила позитивная энергия, и я чувствовала, как она постепенно передавалась и мне, будто защищая от тяжелых мыслей.

По крайней мере, я всеми силами пыталась убедить себя в этом.

***

Следующие несколько дней в Шеффилде шел дождь. 

Я вышла из книжного магазина в вечер пятницы и, сделав глубокий вдох, улыбнулась. 

Мне всегда нравилась такая погода. Нравился запах влажного асфальта, нравилось, как в лужах отражалось серое, покрытое плотными облаками небо, и мелодичный стук капель по оконному стеклу. 

Все вокруг будто изменилось, и я сама ощущала себя по-другому. Казалось, будто дождь смыл с меня все плохие мысли и тревоги. Мне даже стало легче дышать. Впервые за последний месяц я чувствовала непередаваемую свободу, словно с моих запястий, наконец, упали тяжелые оковы. 

В воздухе пахло озоном и я, вытянув руку вперед, раскрыла ладонь, позволяя каплям коснуться моей кожи.

На губах появилась улыбка и я, включив свой iPod, надела на голову капюшон парки, после чего направилась к автобусной остановке.

Я покачивала головой в такт новой песни 5 seconds of summer, когда совершенно неожиданно чья-то рука опустилась на мое плечо, а затем с меня стянули капюшон, грубо вырвав наушники из ушей.

— Какого черта? — вырвалось у меня, и я бросила полный ужаса взгляд на незнакомого парня, который с силой сжимал мое предплечье.

— Выворачивай карманы, — пробормотал он. — Доставай телефон и бумажник.

Я слышала стук собственных зубов, но мое тело было сковано страхом. У меня промелькнула мысль броситься бежать, но парень был гораздо выше и сильнее меня. Он догонит меня за считанные секунды и тогда ситуация может стать намного хуже

— Ты слышала меня? — парень резко дернул меня за руку, и я, сжав дрожащие губы, медленно вытащила из кармана парки свой старый iPhone.

— Что в сумке? 

— Только книги…

Я не успела договорить, так как почувствовала сильный толчок в плечо. Потеряв равновесие, я сделала шаг назад, но, запнувшись о собственную ногу, упала на асфальт, больно ударившись коленом. 

Я подняла голову, и с моих губ сорвался изумленный выдох.

Это просто не может быть правдой.

Незнакомый парень, прижав ладонь к кровоточащей губе, выронил из рук мой телефон, не сводя с Гарри испуганного взгляда, после чего бросился бежать.

Стайлс стоял спиной ко мне, и я была благодарна за это. 

Я все еще была шокирована произошедшим. Казалось, я слышала собственный пульс, как и сбитое, будто от длительного бега, дыхание.

Я опустила голову прежде, чем услышала звук шагов парня.

Страх перед ним вернулся ко мне, и это чувство затмило все остальные. Я продолжала сидеть на мокром асфальте, даже не замечая этого, пока меня не окутал аромат резкого одеколона, а затем длинные пальцы коснулись моей руки.

— Почему ты вечно оказываешься не в то время и не в том месте? — сквозь зубы прошептал Гарри, грубо дергая меня за руку, помогая подняться.

Его пальцы, сжимавшие мое запястье, были теплыми, и это показалось мне странным. Я думала, что у Гарри руки будут холодными, подобно его взгляду или словам, но нет. Даже сквозь ткань парки я чувствовала жар его ладони.

 

Он смотрел на меня с привычным раздражением, но сейчас в его глазах было что-то еще. Почти неуловимое, как мгновенная вспышка объектива камеры.

Несколько секунд я смотрела на его лицо, будто пытаясь найти ответы, но их не было. 

Пусто. Словно передо мной чистый лист бумаги.

Я ничего не сказала. Опустив голову, я высвободила руку из хватки Гарри и поправила капюшон парки. 

— Спасибо, — едва слышно сказала я, обходя парня.

Колено все еще ныло от удара о землю, но я старалась не обращать на это внимание, сделала несколько шагов, и это было не удачной идеей. 

— Черт, — выругалась я, наступив на поврежденную ногу. 

Это оказалось больнее, чем я думала.

Опустившись на ступени ближайшего антикварного магазинчика, который уже был закрыт, я выпрямила ногу, морщась от боли.

Приподняв край джинсовой юбки, я осмотрела колено, но почти ничего не увидела из-за света фонаря.

Когда сумрак успел опуститься на Шеффилд? 

Я услышала звук шагов и подняла голову. К моему удивлению, Гарри стоял передо мной, держа в руках мой рюкзак.

Тусклый свет фонаря освещал высокую фигуру Гарри со спины, поэтому я не могла различить выражение его лица, но могла догадаться, каким оно было. 

Я бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, на что парень молча сделал шаг вперед, а затем опустился на ступеньки рядом со мной, отчего я почувствовала смятение.

Мне почти хотелось, чтобы Гарри не делал этого. Не бил того парня, не возвращал мне рюкзак и не сидел сейчас рядом со мной. Я чувствовала неловкость. И в данный момент она была намного сильнее, чем обычно 

Парень вытащил из кармана небольшой пластиковый флакон и протянул его мне. Это был антисептик.

— Спасибо.

— Не надо, — покачал головой Гарри, смотря перед собой. — Я не люблю быть в долгу.

Я сглотнула, испытывая нечто странное. Грусть и какое-то разочарование.

— Если ты сделал это только из-за чувства долга, то тебе не стоило…

— Я сделал это по другой причине, — раздраженно ответил парень, но в тот момент в моей груди что-то сжалось. 

Я слегка повернула голову, только сейчас заметив, что наши плечи касались друг друга, и от этой близости я почувствовала тепло.

Пугающее, запретное и такое… правильное? 

Я провела языком по сухим губам, стараясь привести в порядок мысли. 

Почему он не уходит?

— Тебе нужно обработать колено, — Гарри кивнул на мою ногу и, кажется впервые, в его голосе не было раздражения. 

Я кивнула, все еще удивленная быстрой сменой его настроения, после чего вытащила из рюкзака влажные салфетки.

Вздох сорвался с моих губ, когда гель коснулся изодранных ладоней, а в следующее мгновение я застыла, ощутив как рука Гарри накрыла мою.

Ресницы дрогнули, и я подняла взгляд на парня, застигнутая врасплох его действием. 

Он забрал салфетку из моих рук, а затем коснулся влажной тканью раны на колене, заставив меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. 

Что он делал? Зачем он это делал?

Его движения были мягкими и осторожными. Он выглядел так, словно не хотел причинить мне боль, и мысль об этом заставила меня покрыться мурашками. 

Я все еще помнила, как Гарри накричал на меня в гостиной моего дома, но сейчас мысль об этом вытеснялась другой. Он спас меня.

Я бросила на Гарри быстрый взгляд, все еще находясь в смятении.

Кем он был на самом деле?


	13. The walls.

I never wanted to break down your walls   
I just wanted to know you would let me inside them   
Leo Christopher.

 

Дождь кончился несколько минут назад, но воздух все еще был холодным и влажным, отчего я поежилась в своей парке. 

Я слегка повернула голову, краем глаза, заметив, что Гарри смотрел на меня, и это показалось мне странным. В его взгляде не было раздражения. Он рассматривал меня, пристально, будто был заинтересован. Я почувствовала смущение и опустила взгляд вниз.

Гарри был рядом со мной. Так близко, что я слышала его спокойное дыхание и чувствовала резкий аромат парфюма.

Я вздрогнула, когда Гарри поднялся на ноги и протянул мне мой телефон.

— Спасибо, — кивнула я, но парень ничего не ответил.

Гарри отвернулся, намереваясь уйти, и я ощутила отчаяние, поэтому слова сорвались с моих губ раньше, чем я успела остановить себя.

— Как ты оказался здесь? 

Прямо сейчас я чувствовала странную необходимость в нем, даже не смотря на то, что мы едва знали друг друга. Я не хотела, чтобы Гарри уходил так быстро. Мне хотелось поговорить с ним. 

— Тебе не все равно? 

— Нет, — покачала головой я, и он остановился, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Казалось, Гарри обдумывал что-то, после чего повернулся.

— Энн хотела… — Гарри умолк на мгновение, после чего продолжил. — Моя мать должна была отдать мне документы. Она работает недалеко отсюда.

Парень прислонился спиной к ограждению, а это значило, что он не собирался уходить. Пока нет.

В паре футов от нас зажегся фонарь, и его свет позволил мне рассмотреть Гарри лучше.

Он убрал свои длинные темные волосы назад ладонью и перевел взгляд на меня. Мои карие глаза встретились с его зелеными, которые сейчас казались темнее, и я снова почувствовала себя пойманной в ловушку.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — его хриплый голос был приглушенным.

— Я пытаюсь понять, — ответила я, и это было почти правдой.

— Понять что? 

— Зачем ты помог мне? — я, правда, не понимала. Нет, я догадывалась, что он поступил бы так, если бы увидел на моем месте любую другую девушку, но все равно чувствовала замешательство. 

— Мне стоило пройти мимо, чтобы тот ублюдок смог ограбить тебя? — спросил Гарри, смотря перед собой. — Или сделать что-то похуже?

От его слов меня бросило в дрожь. Это чувство было таким неприятным, что мне захотелось немедленно принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя этот скользкий влажный страх, который, казалось, въелся в мою кожу. 

Гарри был прав. Разбитый телефон был самой меньшей из всех проблем, которые могли случиться со мной.

По дороге проехал черный автомобиль, и я бы не обратила на это внимание, если бы он не остановился в сотне футах от нас. Фары погасли, открылась пассажирская дверь, после чего из машины вышла невысокая девушка. Я пригляделась к ней и с удивлением узнала Перри. 

— Джейд? — не очень уверенно произнесла она.

Я кивнула и поднялась со ступеней. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — блондинка подошла ближе, но остановилась, когда заметила Гарри, стоявшего рядом. Казалось, девушка была в недоумении. Несколько секунд она смотрела на парня, будто пытаясь понять, что происходит, после чего немного натянуто улыбнулась — Привет, Гарри. 

Он лишь кивнул, после чего развернулся и направился вверх по улице.

— Идем, мы отвезем тебя, — Перри приобняла меня за плечо и повела к машине.

— Мы?

Из автомобиля вышел Зейн, и меня это совсем не удивило. 

— Гарри, ты с нами? — окликнул парня Малик, но тот даже не обернулся.

— Я пройдусь, — ответил Стайлс, и я остановилась, глядя ему в след. 

Он быстро шел по улице, опустив голову вниз. 

— Джейд, идем, — позвала меня Перри, и я кивнула. Открыв дверь, я села на заднее сидение автомобиля и пристегнулась.

Я видела, как Гарри перешел улицу, а затем свернул на Вест-Райтед авеню. 

И в тот момент я кое-что поняла. Я была не единственной, кого Гарри держал на расстоянии. 

Он относился так ко всем.

***

Что-то было не так. Гарри чувствовал это. 

Он остановился возле своего дома и, потушив сигарету, выдохнул дым, но не ощутил привычного облегчения.

Ему не нужно это. Не нужно забивать голову всякой чушью и думать о ней.

В его жизни и без этого полно де**ма.

Открыв дверь, парень вошел внутрь и быстро поднялся по лестнице наверх. Он заглянул к сестре, и, убедившись, что она спала, вернулся в свою комнату. 

Это глупо и бессмысленно. Этому даже не стоит придавать значение.

Гарри прошел в ванную и, стянув футболку, подошел к раковине.

Он на самом деле помог Джейд потому, что чувствовал себя неудобно или дело было в чем-то другом?

До недавнего времени он даже не подозревал о ее существовании, так что изменилось сейчас? 

В какой момент ему перестало быть все равно?

В тот вечер, когда Джейд привела его в свой дом, или это случилось пару часов назад? Когда он оттолкнул ублюдка от этой девчонки, а она уставилась на него своими огромными карими глазами так, словно он был последним, кого она ожидала увидеть в тот момент.

Гарри помнил, как схватил ее за руку, рывком поднимая на ноги. Это случилось с ним впервые. Впервые он был так груб с девушкой, и осознание этого отдавалось горечью во рту. 

Он не хотел быть таким. Не хотел быть как его отец.

Гарри налил в стакан воду и одним глотком осушил его. 

Он не привык демонстрировать свои эмоции, но сегодня он чувствовал: что-то изменилось. Он на самом деле ощутил страх, когда увидел, какой беспомощной была Джейд в тот момент.

Парень прикрыл глаза, с силой потирая виски пальцами. 

Гарри не понимал ее. Не понимал ее действий, ее слов, ее беспричинной доброты к нему.   
Все это выбивало парня из колеи, и ему не нравилось это ощущение. Не нравилось странная уязвимость, которая не покидала его с тех пор, как они встретились в госпитале пару недель назад.

Он привык держать под контролем все, но в последнее время ему это удавалось с большим трудом.

И Гарри не знал почему.


	14. That's enough.

Когда я была младше, мне довольно часто снился сон, где я падаю вниз. 

Не было ничего хуже того чувства полного бессилия, когда летишь вниз сквозь темноту и никак не можешь достичь земли. Обычно после таких снов я просыпалась на полу, не помня момента, когда упала с кровати. 

С недавнего времени меня вновь мучают такие кошмары. 

Я проснулась десять минут назад, но так и не смогла заставить себя подняться на ноги. Я продолжала сидеть на полу, прижимаясь спиной к кровати, обхватив свои плечи руками.

Это был один из тех снов, после которых просыпаешься еще более уставшим, чем прежде и сейчас я чувствовала себя полуживой.

Я закрыла лицо руками, прикрыв глаза. Ноги затекли от неудобной позы, но я не сдвинулась с места, продолжая тереть веки пальцами, будто пытаясь таким способом избавиться от усталости.

— Джейд, тебе пора на занятия, — услышала я голос мамы прежде, чем открыла глаза.

Она стояла у двери, держа в руках бумажный пакет для завтрака.

Я кивнула и поднялась на ноги, заправив за ухо прядь волос.

— Ты очень бледная, — мама подошла ко мне и коснулась моего лба ладонью. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все хорошо, — ответила я. — Просто плохой сон.

В карих глазах мамы читалась тревога, но когда она заговорила, ее голос был спокойным.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем, что тебя беспокоит?

Я вновь кивнула. Мне хотелось сказать ей правду. Хотелось сказать о том, что меня одолевают плохие мысли, об отсутствии сна, о необъяснимой тревоге, которая почти не покидает меня последние два месяца, но не могла.

Я просто не могла переложить этот груз на чужие плечи.

— Я в норме, мам, правда, — я улыбнулась ей и забрала бумажный пакет. — Спасибо за сэндвич.

Несколько мгновений она смотрела на меня, словно пытаясь прочесть что-то в моем взгляде, после чего кивнула и потрепала по плечу.

— Не опаздывай.

— Хорошо, — ответила я, после чего мама вышла из моей комнаты, закрыв дверь. 

***

Практическую работу по биологии перенесли на среду из-за сильного дождя, а так как у меня не было зонта, я решила переждать в библиотеке.

Я прошла в самую дальнюю часть помещения и, взяв со стеллажа потрепанный томик "Гордость и предубеждение", села за стол.

Я опустила взгляд в книгу, но строчки расплывались перед глазами. Напряжение, которое не покидало меня последние дни, стало ощутимее, и я почувствовала слабую пульсирующую боль в висках.

Сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как я видела Гарри в последний раз? Три? Пять?

Всего пять дней. Этот не такой большой срок, но я не могла изменить собственные мысли, которые раз за разом возвращались к Гарри.

Я всегда была довольно тихой и необщительной девушкой, которая большую часть времени проводила в одиночестве, но сейчас я чувствовала: что-то изменилось.

Мне не хватало его. 

Необъяснимая нужда увидеть Гарри. Желание услышать его голос. Это было странно и это было не то, к чему я привыкла.

Мне казалось, я никогда так остро не чувствовала необходимость в присутствии другого человека.

Разговоры в библиотеке стихли, но я едва обратила на это внимание. Я была слишком глубоко погружена в свои мысли. 

Западное окно библиотеки было распахнуто, и я поднялась на ноги, чтобы закрыть его.

Окно находилось слишком высоко, и я не смогла дотянуться до него, а в следующее мгновение я услышала, как кто-то подошел ко мне сзади. Я почувствовала знакомый аромат резкого парфюма прежде, чем повернула голову и увидела Гарри.

Парень опустил раму вниз и отвернулся, намереваясь уйти.

— Привет, — сказала я, и он остановился. 

Гарри повернулся ко мне лицом. В его взгляде не было интереса. Не было раздражения. В его глазах не было ничего. Словно он был сторонним наблюдателем, и его совершенно не заботило происходящее.

— Как ты?

Парень нахмурился. 

— Перестань делать это, — его безразличие теперь не казалось таким явным, и я была рада этой перемене.

— Делать что? 

— Говорить со мной. Задавать вопросы. К чему все это? 

— Я лишь хочу узнать тебя лучше… — в моих мыслях эта фраза имела более холодный оттенок, но теперь она звучала по-другому. 

Отчаянно. Неправильно. Словно я пытаюсь открыть запертую дверь, чтобы разгадать чужие секреты.

— Зачем? 

Я чувствовала тяжелый взгляд парня. Сердцебиение ускорилось, и я нервно заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. 

— Я не знаю, — выдохнула я после минуты напряженной тишины. 

— Меня это не удивляет, — произнес Гарри, и я подняла на него взгляд. — Ты довольно часто принимаешь решения, не задумываясь о последствиях. 

В горле встал комок, и я ощутила, как румянец стыда окрасил мои скулы. 

— Это не так. 

— Неужели? — на губах парня промелькнула усмешка, от которой я ощутила дрожь. — Ты привела меня в свой дом, пока я был без сознания, а мы едва знакомы. 

В груди что-то сжалось от его резкого тона.

— Помогать другим это плохо? 

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — сказал он, и я ощутила горечь во рту. — И мне не нужен друг, Джейд, пойми это, наконец. 

Тяжелые шаги Гарри донеслись до моего слуха прежде, чем я услышала, как хлопнула входная дверь библиотеки и я осталась одна. 

Я закусила губу, чувствуя, как жар распространяется по моему телу.

Я была зла на Гарри. 

Это чувство было настолько ярким и ослепляющим, что я почти ощущала, как горела от ярости моя кожа. 

Хотелось догнать его и высказать все острые, словно жала слова, которые я так долго сдерживала. 

Я будто снова столкнулась с кирпичной стеной, которую Гарри так умело возвел вокруг себя. 

С меня хватит. 

Мне надоело видеть его удаляющуюся спину каждый раз, когда я хочу поговорить с ним.

Я была достаточно взрослой, для того чтобы держать свои эмоции под контролем, но сейчас я чувствовала, как гнев переполняет меня.

Я поднялась из-за стола и, неаккуратно закинув книги в рюкзак, выбежала из библиотеки прямо под проливной дождь.


	15. Rain.

The sun don't shine but it never did  
And when it rains, it f*cking pours,  
But I think I like it

 

Мои шеллисы глухо шлепали по влажной траве, но я не сбавила скорости, продолжая бежать.

— Почему ты так груб со мной? — крикнула я высокой фигуре, которая почти пересекла двор университета.

К моему удивлению Гарри остановился и обернулся. На его лице было хорошо знакомое мне раздражение.

— Ты лезешь не в свое дело, — ответил он, и я остановилась. 

Дождь усилился, и я чувствовала, как вода почти насквозь пропитала мою кофту, но сейчас мне было все равно. Я видела, как Гарри убрал свои влажные волосы назад, после чего бросил на меня ледяной взгляд.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? 

— Не знаю, поговорить? — дождевая вода попала в глаза, отчего образ парня стал размытым, но я не собиралась уходить. Моргнув несколько раз, я неловко смахнула влагу с ресниц и добавила: — Возможно, понять?

— Я только что сказал тебе, что мне не нужен друг, — Гарри проговорил это тоном, каким родители объясняют ребенку, почему трава зеленая. — До тебя это еще не дошло? 

Его слова будто влепили мне пощечину. Сглотнув тугой комок, я убрала прилипшие к шее пряди влажных волос. 

— Гарри, я лишь хочу...

— Вернись в здание, Джейд, — его голос был грубым, и он отвернулся, намереваясь уйти.

— Нет, — покачала головой я. — Нет, пока ты не выслушаешь меня. 

— Что именно я должен выслушать? — парень обернулся. — Твои жалкие попытки начать разговор со мной?

Я скрестила руки на груди, будто пытаясь таким образом согреться. 

— Я хотя бы делаю что-то.

— Ты делаешь все, чтобы вывести меня из себя.

Ледяные капли дождя пробрались за воротник кофты и топа, который был под ней, и я начала дрожать сильнее, но не сдвинулась с места. 

— Если это единственный способ заставить тебя говорить со мной… 

— Вернись в здание, — повторил парень, но я покачала головой.

Гарри сжал губы и, сделав шаг ко мне, схватил за локоть. 

— Что ты...

Парень грубо дернул меня за руку и повел к библиотеке. 

Гарри был намного выше меня, поэтому мне приходилось идти в два раза быстрее, чтобы успеть за ним. В тот момент я не слишком хорошо понимала, что происходит, поэтому не приняла попыток вырваться из его хватки. 

К моему удивлению двери оказались заперты, и Гарри, выдохнув сквозь зубы, отпустил мою руку. 

Я смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Что, черт возьми, это было? 

Почему он сделал это? И почему сейчас Гарри остался здесь со мной, а не молча ушел, как делал это каждый раз?

Мы стояли под крышей университета на расстоянии десяти футов друг от друга в полной тишине. Дождь не собирался останавливаться, а Гарри начинать разговор и меня это не удивляло. Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока я, наконец, не заговорила.

— Я не хотела злить тебя, — едва слышно пробормотала я, но парень услышал. — Я лишь пытаюсь понять.

— Понять что? — он повернулся ко мне. Его глаза сейчас казались намного темнее, а коже бледнее обычного.

— Почему ты закрываешься от всех?

Несколько мгновений Гарри молчал. Он опустил голову и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. Судя по всему, коробка промокла и парень, выругавшись, выбросил ее в ближайшую урну.

— Потому что всем наплевать, — ответил Гарри и повернулся ко мне лицом. — Людям не интересны чужие проблемы. — Он прижался спиной к каменной стене здания и засунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Никого это не волнует. 

Его голос звучал отрешенно. В нем не было злости или обиды. В нем не было ничего. 

Так звучит человек, который осознал, что он остался со своими проблемами наедине.

— Меня это волнует, — сказала я. 

Наши взгляды встретились и парень, сглотнув, опустил голову и снял капюшон.

Я потерла ладони в тщетной попытке согреться.

Глаза Гарри скользнули по мне, после чего он снял с плеча свой рюкзак, и я услышала звук расстегиваемой молнии, а затем он вытащил темную ткань.

Сделав ко мне пару шагов, Гарри остановился и зачем-то коснулся воротника моей кофты. 

Я смотрела на него с не пониманием, чувствуя жар его рук, пока он медленно стягивал вниз влажную ткань с моих плеч.

Я задержала дыхание, не сводя с него своих широко распахнутых глаз.

Я вздрогнула, оставшись лишь в топе, после чего он накинул на мои плечи свой джемпер.

Приятный запах, исходящий от шерстяной ткани окутал меня, и я ощутила странное тепло в груди. 

— Спасибо, — прошептала я, и Гарри кивнул.

Слабая улыбка тронула мои губы. Он набросил рюкзак на плечо прежде, чем в кармане его джинсов завибрировал телефон.

— Да? — произнес он, приняв вызов. Гарри бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, а затем отвернулся. — Около библиотеки. Не спрашивай, как я оказался здесь, Хоран.

Найл сказал что-то Гарри, но я не смогла расслышать слов.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стайлс. — Увидимся.

Парень завершил вызов и засунул телефон в карман худи, после чего повернулся ко мне.

— Твоя Фея-Крестная сегодня взяла выходной? — на губах Гарри не было улыбки, и он сказал это совершенно ровным голосом, но я все равно улыбнулась.

Сравнение Перри с доброй волшебницей, которая всегда приходит на помощь, показалось мне забавным и довольно точным, и я почувствовала, что начинаю расслабляться. 

Напряжение, которое не покидало меня в последнее время, будто становилось слабее и, кажется впервые, я ощутила такую легкость рядом с Гарри. 

Я бросила на него взгляд. Он убрал влажные пряди волос со лба, и я вновь подметила, насколько парень был красивым. Особенно сейчас.

Сердцебиение ускорилось, когда он поймал мой взгляд, и я опустила голову, заправив за ухо прядь волос.

— Вроде того, — кивнула я.

В нескольких футах от нас раздался автомобильный гудок, и я повернулась голову в сторону дороги.

— Идем, — сказал Гарри, сделав несколько шагов вперед. — Найл отвезет тебя домой.

— Ты уверен, что я не помешаю? — спросила я, следуя за ним. Мы покинули наше небольшое укрытие и теперь быстро шли к стоянке. — Я имею в виду, может быть, Найл занят.

Я, и правда, чувствовала неловкость от мысли о том, что могу спутать планы друзьям Гарри. Наверняка у них есть более важные вещи, чем везти домой едва знакомую девушку в проливной дождь.

— Нет, он не занят, — ответил Гарри, и я кивнула.

***

Двадцать минут спустя автомобиль Найла остановился возле моего дома и я, поблагодарив его и Гарри, вышла на улицу.

Машина уехала, но я не спешила заходить в дом.

Я продолжала стоять под дождем, комкая в руках джемпер парня, который вызывал у меня так много странных и противоречивых чувств.


	16. Closer.

Дождь стал лить еще сильнее, но я продолжала неподвижно стоять в пятидесяти футах от дома и смотреть туда, где несколько секунд назад скрылся автомобиль Найла.

Я чувствовала себя будто во сне. Меня разом охватило слишком большое количество разных эмоций, и я не знала как себя вести. 

Опустив голову, я натянула рукава джемпера Гарри ниже на свои ледяные пальцы и направилась к дому.

***

Я наблюдала за тем, как горячая вода быстро наполняла ванную. В воздухе пахло лавандой и я, притянув колени к груди, облегченно выдохнула. Кажется, теперь я немного согрелась. Опустив голову на край ванны, я прикрыла глаза. В моих мыслях вновь и вновь обрывками проигрывался сегодняшний день. 

Я была рада, что мы поговорили. Кажется, Гарри впервые открылся мне. Не в полном смысле этого слова, но сейчас я чувствовала, будто узнала его немного лучше. 

Гарри отдал мне свой джемпер. Эта мысль отдалась теплом в груди и я, прислонив костяшки пальцев к губам, попыталась сдержать улыбку. Я видела подобное лишь в кино, и было так странно осознавать, что кто-то проявил внимание ко мне в реальности.

Я не привыкла к этому. 

А затем пришла тревога. Она медленно пробиралась под кожу, забирая тепло и я вновь начала дрожать. 

Ресницы дрогнули, и я открыла глаза, потянувшись вперед, касаясь ручек крана, чтобы закрыть его. Вода была очень горячей, а пар покрыл поверхности зеркала и окон ванной комнаты, но я все равно чувствовала холод.

«Никого не волнуют мои проблемы».

Так он, кажется, сказал. Я не помнила деталей, но мне очень четко запомнился тон голоса Гарри в тот момент.

Именно это заставило меня дрожать сильнее, чем пара часов проведенных под ледяным дождем. 

Боль в его голосе. 

Гарри сказал, что всем наплевать, но это не так. Мне было не наплевать. 

***

Следующим утром я проснулась с головной болью. Кажется, не смотря на горячую ванную и три таблетки тайленола, которые я приняла вчера, я все равно простудилась. 

С трудом открыв глаза, я осторожно села на кровати, ощущая сухость в горле и слабую пульсацию в висках.

Мне следовало этого ожидать.

Десять минут под горячим душем привели меня в чувство, после чего я, надев джинсовый комбинезон и фланелевую рубашку, спустилась на кухню. 

Дома уже никого не было и это наводило меня на мысль о том, что я опаздываю. Взяв из шкафчика батончик гранолы и банку колы, я быстрым шагом вышла на улицу, закрыв за собой дверь.

***

— Ты выглядишь чертовски бледной, — заметила Перри несколько часов спустя, когда вошла в раздевалку спортивного корпуса, где я пыталась спрятаться от тренера Робертс. 

Я ненавидела любые спортивные занятия, и простуда казалась вполне веской причиной пропустить одно из них, но я все равно не хотела выходить на поле. 

— Я немного простудилась, — ответила я, прислоняясь спиной к шкафчикам, — но все в порядке сейчас. Как провела вчерашний день?

— Вместо лекции по микробиологии мистер Фримен возил нашу группу в университет Холлэм, что на другом конце Шеффилда, — блондинка склонилась над лавочкой, чтобы завязать шнурки кроссовок. — Там нам показали лабораторию по изучению вирусов, и это было круто. 

От мысли о вирусах меня пробила дрожь, но Перри выглядела заинтересованной.

— А что нового произошло у тебя? 

— Почти ничего. 

По какой-то причине прямо сейчас я не хотела рассказывать про Гарри. В этом было что-то личное. Что-то такое, чем я была не готова делиться ни с кем. Даже с Перри. 

С улицы раздался звук свистка и Перри, закатив глаза, поднялась с лавки.

— Мне пора, — она заправила выбившуюся из хвоста прядь светлых волос за ухо. — Встретимся возле трибун через час?

— Идет, — кивнула я, после чего Эдвардс улыбнулась мне и вышла за дверь. 

***

После занятия Перри предложила сходить на ланч в Pizza Hat вместе с ней и Зейном, но я отказалась. 

— Почему ты не хочешь идти? 

— Я не слишком хорошо себя чувствую, — пробормотала я, и это было правдой почти на сто процентов. 

— Перри, — раздалось позади нас, и мы обернулись.

Зейн стоял на парковке возле своей машины и не сводил с Эдвардс внимательного взгляда. 

— Иди, — я с улыбкой подтолкнула подругу. — Я буду в порядке.

— Маленькая зануда, — усмехнулась Пезз, приобнимая меня за плечи, после чего вприпрыжку побежала к Малику.

Зейн двинулся девушке на встречу и обнял ее. Оставив поцелуй на щеке блондинки, он осторожно взял ее за руку и они направились к его автомобилю.

В груди появилось тепло от этой милой сцены и я, поправив лямку рюкзака на своем плече, направилась к трибунам.

Мне не хотелось идти на ланч в кафетерий университета, так как сейчас я нуждалась в тишине. Занятия окончились десять минут назад, поэтому я была уверена, что на поле не будет никого кроме меня.

Опустившись на первый ряд трибун, я вытащила из рюкзака батончик гранолы. Я услышала приглушенный звук чьих-то быстрых шагов вдали и подняла голову. Расплывчатая фигура бежала по гравиевой дорожке, которая окружала поле по всему периметру и по мере приближения, я смогла разглядеть парня. 

Это был Гарри. 

Я почувствовала дрожь но, тем не менее, подняла руку, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. К моему удивлению он остановился и, поднявшись на трибуны, опустился на сидение рядом со мной. 

На парне были серые спортивные штаны и черная майка, которая позволяла увидеть множество разных татуировок расположенных на его руках и груди. От Гарри веяло жаром, а пряди его темных волос выбились из пучка и касались влажного от пота лба, и я сглотнула, ощущая сухость во рту.

Наверное, я смотрела на него слишком пристально, потому что когда Гарри перевел на меня взгляд, я опустила голову, вновь чувствуя неловкость.

— Я... принесла тебе твой джемпер, — произнесла я, расстегивая молнию на рюкзаке. — Я выстирала его и…

— Не стоило, — ответил парень, опустив локти на свои колени. — Ты могла оставить его себе.

От его слов я ощутила нечто странное. Такое теплое и будто невесомое. Это чувство не было мне знакомо.

Положив шерстяную ткань на сидение между нами, я хотела закрыть рюкзак, когда обнаружила внутри запечатанную бутылку с водой.

Я вытащила ее из рюкзака и молча протянула парню.

Гарри кивнул, взяв бутылку из моих рук, и я улыбнулась.

Он не оттолкнул меня в этот раз.

Мы сидели в нескольких дюймах друг от друга и молчали. И в тот момент мне не нужно было больше ничего.


	17. Stay.

Don't ask if I'm ok I don’t have the answer

 

Ветер усилился и я, вздрогнув, скрестила руки на груди, пытаясь таким способом сохранить тепло. Я сглотнула, ощутив боль в горле, после чего коснулась лба тыльной стороной ладони. Кажется, у меня снова поднялась температура. 

Гарри слегка повернулся ко мне, после чего вновь перевел взгляд на пустое футбольное поле. 

— Что с тобой? 

Гарри не звучал слишком заинтересованным, но почему-то мне показалось, что я уловила в его голосе тревогу и мысль об этом отдалась теплом где-то между ребер. 

Его волновало мое состояние? 

— Я в порядке, — ответила я. Мой голос был приглушенным, когда я продолжила. — А ты?

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами, откинув со лба пряди длинных темных волос. 

Мне хотелось поговорить с ним. Хотелось узнать, как прошел его день. Хотелось услышать его голос...

Но я ничего не сказала. Я слишком боялась, что он не ответит. Поэтому продолжала молчать, пытаясь побороть безумное желание узнать его лучше.

— Стайлс! — крикнул кто-то, и я повернула голову в сторону поля. 

Найл стоял на одной из гравиевых дорожек для бега, держа в руках спортивную сумку. Блондин выглядел удивленным, но через мгновение на его губах появилась улыбка. 

— Привет, Джейд, — кивнул он мне, а затем посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты идешь?

Гарри кивнул и, взяв в руки бутылку воды, поднялся на ноги. 

Он быстро спустился с трибун, после чего обернулся ко мне. Всего на мгновение, но я успела заметить перемену в выражении его лица.

В этот раз он смотрел на меня иначе. 

*** 

— Тебе стало лучше? — поинтересовалась Перри в субботу утром, когда мы встретились около кофейни Tamper. 

— Думаю, да, — ответила я, толкая прозрачную дверь, после чего мы вошли внутрь.

В помещение было намного теплее, чем на улице, а воздухе витал запах кофе, и я улыбнулась.

Мне нравились подобные заведения. В этих миниатюрных кофейнях с необычными картинами на стенах и живыми цветами в вазах было что-то очаровательное и уютное. Казалось, будто я вернулась в знакомое место после нескольких лет отсутствия. 

— Тогда отменяй все свои планы на завтрашний день, — сказала блондинка, опускаясь на стул за самым дальним столиком. 

— А что будет завтра? — спросила я, присаживаясь напротив нее.

— Сестра Зейна отмечает свое восемнадцатилетие, — ответила Перри. — И я подумала, что ты захочешь пойти со мной. Мне будет немного одиноко среди его семьи и друзей.

Я не слишком любила большие компании, но Перри была моей подругой, поэтому я согласилась. 

— Тебе нужна помощь с украшением дома? Я также могла бы помочь тебе с едой и напитками, если ты хочешь.

На губах блондинки появилась широкая улыбка, и она благодарно кивнула.

 

***

Воскресное утро в доме семьи Малик было наполнено шумом, суетой и запахом тыквенного пирога. 

Из-за теплой атмосферы и того, какими милыми были сестры Зейна, мне казалось, что время пролетело незаметно. Я помогла Перри и Трише с закусками, после чего присоединилась к Донии, которая украшала крыльцо цветными лентами и миниатюрными светильниками.

И вот в шесть вечера, когда все гости собрались в гостиной, я, наконец, смогла перевести дыхание. 

— Джейд, ты не могла бы подняться на второй этаж? — поинтересовалась Перри, поставив на низкий столик серебристый поднос с канапе. — Будь добра, поторопи Валию. Это ее вечеринка и все ждут ее. 

— Да, конечно, — кивнула я. 

Я быстро поднялась по лестнице в комнату девушки и, постучав в дверь, услышала звонкий голос.

— Да?

— Привет, — улыбнулась я, заглядывая в комнату Валии, которая стояла у зеркала, заплетая волосы в косу. — Перри просила поторопить тебя.

— Я почти готова, — ответила девушка. — Спасибо, Джейд.

— Без проблем, — сказала я, прикрывая дверь, после чего направилась дальше по коридору. 

Дверь одной из комнат, которая могла принадлежать Зейну, была приоткрыта и я остановилась, краем глаза заметив высокую фигуру, стоявшую у окна.

Сделав еще один шаг к комнате, мои сомнения растворились в воздухе, словно кольца дыма. 

— Гарри, — произнесла я, и парень обернулся. — Я хотела сказать, что все уже в гостиной и Валия скоро спустится, поэтому ты можешь...

— Мне и здесь неплохо, — ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь, и я кивнула, даже не смотря на то, что он этого не видел.

Мои пальцы коснулись ручки двери, и я намеревалась закрыть ее и покинуть комнату, когда до меня донесся приглушенный голос парня. 

— Останься. 

По спине прошли мурашки и я остановилась.

Мне показалось, что я ослышалась. Обернувшись, я заметила, как Гарри опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. 

Сглотнув, я сжала в кулаки ледяные пальцы, и осторожно прошла в комнату, прикрыв дверь за своей спиной. 

Несколько секунд я в нерешительности стояла возле кровати Зейна и смотрела на парня, который сидел на полу, опустив голову. Его длинные темные волосы почти касались его согнутых в коленях ног, и я могла слышать его ровное дыхание.

Я не понимала что происходит. Я не знала как себя вести. 

Я бросила на Гарри быстрый взгляд, но он будто забыл о моем существовании. Возможно, так и было. Музыка, доносившаяся с первого этажа, казалась едва слышной, и я чувствовала, словно нахожусь в вакууме. 

Я сомневалась в правильности своего решения. Что я должна была сделать? 

Будто борясь сама с собой, я медленно обошла кровать и опустилась на пол рядом с Гарри, ощущая, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. 

Наши плечи не касались друг друга, но я чувствовала тепло, исходящее от его тела, как и слабый запах парфюма и сигарет.

Скрестив ноги, я опустила руки на колени, и прижалась спиной к кровати.

Никто из нас не произнес ни слова. На протяжении пары минут, которые казались мне часами, Гарри ничего не говорил, и я знала, что он может делать это намного дольше, чем я. 

— Мы... — мой голос звучал слишком тихо, и я умолкла на мгновение, — мы можем поговорить.

— Поговорить? — с губ Гарри сорвался смешок. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Да, — кивнула я, не сводя с него взгляда. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне что-нибудь. Хоть что-то. Первую мысль, которая придет тебе в голову.

— Думаешь, разговоры смогут решить мои проблемы? 

— Я не знаю, — выдохнула я, ощущая подступающее отчаяние. — Но, возможно, тебе станет легче.

Гарри молчал. Мне казалось, он может встать и уйти в любое мгновение, но он не сделал этого. Он продолжал сидеть рядом со мной, изредка касаясь кольца на своем пальце и смотреть прямо перед собой. 

— Я на самом деле хочу этого, — медленно проговорила я, будто пытаясь донести до него свои мысли. — Помочь тебе. Понять тебя. Для меня это важно.

Гарри повернулся ко мне, и я сглотнула, не ожидая, что это случится так внезапно.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на меня. Пристально. Его зрачки были расширены, и я едва могла видеть темно-зеленую радужку. Он выглядел так, словно впервые увидел во мне что-то. Что-то, чего он не замечал раньше. Это смутило меня, и я резко опустила голову вниз, отчего волнистая прядь волос коснулась моей скулы. 

Ладонь Гарри осторожно коснулась моего лица, и в тот момент мне показалось, будто мое сердце рухнуло вниз. Я бросила на него полный удивления взгляд, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. 

Его длинные пальцы коснулись моего виска, и он аккуратно заправил прядь моих волос за ухо, задержав руку на линии скулы. 

— Почему? — его голос казался более хриплым, когда слова сорвались с пухлых губ. — Почему для тебя это важно?

В горле появился комок, и я облизнула внезапно сухие губы.

— Ты...— я сглотнула, чувствуя тепло его прикосновения к своему лицу. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Гарри отстранился от меня, и я решила, что он сейчас просто уйдет, но он не сделал этого.

Он лишь вновь прислонился спиной к кровати Зейна и его теплая ладонь накрыла мою.


	18. The Lie.

Вздох застрял в моем горле, когда я ощутила прикосновение его ладони к своей. 

Мое сердце билось безумно быстро но, не смотря на это, я не чувствовала тревоги. Все было по-другому. Не так как раньше. 

Я провела языком по сухим губам и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, пытаясь справиться с этим чувством. 

Оно не было мне знакомо.

Казалось, время остановилось. Все вокруг будто прекратило движение. 

Я медленно повернулась к парню. Гарри нахмурился, словно, как и я, понятия не имел о том, что делает.

Тяжесть его ладони на моей была приятной, и я не хотела, чтобы он убирал руку.   
Мне хотелось, чтобы это продлилось дольше. Чтобы я могла насладиться этим моментом. Впитать в себя каждую частичку этого тепла. 

— Иногда я совсем не понимаю тебя, — сказал Гарри пару минут спустя, отпустив мою руку, и я выдохнула, ощутив холод от потери. Я перевела на него взгляд, не вполне понимая, что он имеет в виду. — Не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь все это. 

Волнение вернулось вновь, и я прикусила губу, стараясь не позволять этому чувству забрать то тепло, которое я ощущала всего несколько мгновений назад.

— Потому что мне не все равно, — ответила я. — И никогда не было. Я не такая.

Гарри молчал, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой. 

— Ты можешь поделиться со мной. Правда, — отчаянное желание понять его почти захлестнуло меня. Это было похоже на непреодолимую жажду. Узнать его. Понять. Сделать хоть что-то, потому что невозможно просто сидеть наблюдать за тем, как он страдает. — Я могу помочь тебе. Я хочу помочь тебе.

— Если ты узнаешь, что на самом деле творится в моей голове, ты поменяешь свое мнение, — голос Гарри был приглушенным, когда он произнес эти слова. — Поверь, Джейд, тебе не стоит лезть ко мне в душу. Тебе не понравится, что ты увидишь.

По спине прошла дрожь, и я почувствовала, будто температура в комнате понизилась на несколько градусов.

Слова Гарри напугали меня, но я не хотела показывать ему своего страха.

— Я вовсе не... — мой голос дрожал, и я умолкла на мгновение. Сглотнув, я убрала прядь волос за ухо дрожащими пальцами. — Я не пытаюсь лезть тебе в душу, Гарри. И никогда не хотела. Просто знай, если тебе нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, я буду рядом. Ты можешь рассказать мне о своих проблемах, и я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе.

Гарри кивнул с горькой усмешкой, но ничего не сказал. 

Парень поднялся на ноги и, сделав глоток из красного пластикового стаканчика, провел по своим длинным волосам ладонью, убирая их назад.

Он собирался уйти, и я не предприняла попыток остановить его, не смотря на то, что хотела этого.

Хотела, чтобы он остался.

Гарри перевел на меня взгляд. Его зеленые глаза пристально смотрели в мои карие, и я заметила, как между его бровей появилась складочка.

Парень выглядел так, словно обдумывал что-то. Будто пытался понять причину всему, что произошло этим вечером. 

— Ты на самом деле не похожа на других, Джейд. В хорошем смысле.

Он почти сказал, что я странная, но его слова отдались теплом в моей груди.

Парень бросил на меня еще один взгляд прежде, чем его ладонь коснулась ручки двери, и он вышел из комнаты.

***

Этой ночью Гарри проснулся от жуткого душераздирающего крика.

Первое мгновение он не мог понять, что происходит и кто именно кричал, пока крик не повторился и его не прошиб ледяной пот.

Парень вскочил с кровати и выбежал в коридор, направляясь к комнате сестры.

Жуткая догадка поразила его прежде, чем он распахнул дверь и коснулся ладонью выключателя на стене.

Комнату озарил яркий свет бра и Гарри увидел сестру.

Глаза Джеммы были закрыты, и она мотала головой, неестественно двигая руками, будто пыталась защититься от чего-то. 

С ее губ сорвался всхлип.

— Хватит...

Гарри подошел к кровати девушки и коснулся ее плеча.

— Джемма, проснись, — он потряс ее плечо сильнее, но блондинка не открывала глаз, продолжая метаться по кровати.

Чувствуя, как его сердце глухо ударяется о ребра, Гарри опустился на колени перед ее кроватью и коснулся ладонями лица сестры. 

— Ну же, Джемм, — Гарри легонько похлопал девушку по щеке. — Это лишь сон.

Девушка распахнула глаза. Ее взгляд медленно сфокусировался на лице парня, после чего он услышал глухой стон, сорвавшийся с ее сухих потрескавшихся губ.

Она прикрыла глаза, а мгновение спустя Гарри увидел слезинку, которая скатилась по ее щеке вниз из-под длинных ресниц.

— Это был лишь сон, — повторил он, наклоняясь к сестре, чтобы обнять ее.— Теперь все в порядке.

Джемма приподнялась на кровати и сцепила руки на шее Гарри.

— Ничего не в порядке, — прошептала она. — И никогда не будет.

Гарри сглотнул тугой комок и обнял сестру сильнее, надеясь, что она не почувствует его дрожи. Его страха за нее. Потому что Гарри на самом деле испугался. Почти так же сильно, как и в ту ночь, когда нашел девушку в ванной без сознания и с окровавленными запястьями. 

— Я так устала, Гарри, — прошептала Джемма, прижимаясь лбом к плечу брата. Он чувствовал, как ткань его футболки промокла от слез девушки, и приподнял руку, чтобы погладить ее по светлым спутанным волосам. — От всего этого.

— Я помогу тебе, — Гарри отстранил сестру от себя и заглянул в ее карие глаза. — Просто скажи мне почему. 

Джемма прикусила губу, быстро качая головой, и Гарри почувствовал подступающую злость. 

— Почему ты не можешь уснуть? Почему у тебя кошмары? — его голос стал громче, и он схватил ее за руку. — Почему, черт возьми, ты продолжаешь ранить себя? Назови хоть одну причину, Джемма!

Девушка всхлипнула, вырывая руку из хватки брата, прежде чем дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошла Энн

— Что случилось? 

Несколько мгновений женщина смотрела на Гарри, а затем перевела обеспокоенный взгляд на дочь.

— У меня был кошмар, — приглушенным голосом ответила Джемма, стирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Но, Гарри разбудил меня и теперь я в порядке.

Ничего не в порядке.

Энн казалась удовлетворенной этим ответом, поэтому кивнула.

— Уже поздно, — сказала она. — Гарри, иди к себе. Джемме нужен отдых.

Парень бросил взгляд на сестру, и она выдавила слабую улыбку.

Она никогда не умела лгать.

Он поднялся на ноги и, сжав ладонь сестры еще раз, вышел в коридор, прикрыв дверь за своей спиной.

— Тебя совсем не волнует твоя дочь, не так ли? — спросил Гарри, когда Энн остановилась у своей спальни. 

— Почему ты так говоришь? — женщина обернулась к сыну с непониманием на лице.

— У нее проблемы, — ответил Гарри. — Она больна, а ты делаешь вид, что все в порядке.

— Что случилось? — из комнаты вышел отец, и Гарри не смог сдержать отвращения, которое, он был уверен, появилось на его лице.

— Ты не слышал, как Джемма кричала? 

— Нет, — ответил Норман. — Так что произошло?

— Твоя дочь пыталась покончить с собой, этого, черт возьми, мало? — прошипел Гарри, не сводя с мужчины разъяренного взгляда. 

Он не мог поверить, что этот отвратительный и бесчувственный человек был его отцом.

— У Джеммы есть некоторые проблемы, но мы... — начала, было, Энн, но Норман перебил свою жену.

— У нее нет проблем, — сказал мужчина. — Джемма лишь пытается привлечь внимание.

Казалось, воздух стал тяжелее, как только до Гарри дошел смысл этих слов.

Они на самом деле считают, что Джемма сделала это, лишь из-за недостатка внимания? 

— Ты... — Гарри умолк, ощущая кипевшую под кожей ненависть к этому человеку. — Ты ублюдок. И тебе наплевать на всех кроме себя. Даже на свою семью.

— Не забывайся, Гарри, — сказал мужчина, сделав шаг к парню. — Да, возможно я не так внимателен, как должен быть, но это мой дом и я все еще ваш отец.

Парень перевел взгляд на Энн, которая смотрела на сына со страхом.

За спиной отца, Гарри видел, как женщина покачала головой, с безмолвной просьбой ничего не говорить.

— Меня тошнит от вас обоих, — пробормотал парень, направляясь в свою комнату.

Закрыв дверь, Гарри подошел к окну и распахнул его. 

Холодный осенний ветер ворвался в комнату, и парень прикрыл глаза, с силой сжимая пальцами оконную раму. Он старался успокоиться и привести в норму сбившееся, словно от долгого бега, дыхание, но понимал, что не сможет.

Он не сможет успокоиться, пока не выяснит причину всему, что произошло с Джеммой.


	19. Him

Я могла поклясться, что до сих пор чувствовала тепло его пальцев на своей щеке.

Это был странно. Весь день был странным, и мне казалось, что я вот-вот очнусь ото сна и вновь окажусь в реальности, в который Гарри не замечает меня.

— Эй, где ты была? — я вздрогнула, не услышав, как Перри вошла в комнату Зейна.

На лице блондинки читалось замешательство, когда она обнаружила меня сидящей на полу.

— Гарри и я... мы разговаривали, — ответила я, поднимаясь на ноги, после чего коснулась ладонью задней части своей шеи.

Перри приподняла брови, но, мгновение спустя ее удивление сменилось улыбкой.

— Я оставила для тебя кусочек тыквенного пирога, — сообщила она, приобнимая меня за плечо и мы направились к выходу из комнаты. Я усмехнулась. Иногда Эдвардс напоминала мне заботливую старшую сестру, которой у меня никогда не было. 

— Как прошла вечеринка?

— Замечательно, — ответила Перри, когда мы спускались по лестнице в гостиную семьи Малик. — Валия, казалось, была на седьмом небе от счастья.

Я улыбнулась. Было приятно видеть, в каких близких отношениях с семьей Зейна находилась Перри.

***

Я наблюдала за тем, как за окном проносились невысокие домики спального района Шеффилда. 

Ночь была холодной, а я постоянно мерзла даже летом, но в тот момент, сидя на заднем сидении в машине Перри, мне было тепло, и я не понимала почему. 

В глубине души я знала причину, но признать ее перед самой собой всегда было сложно. 

Согнув правую ногу в колене, я опустила на нее подбородок, почти не вслушиваясь в разговор Зейна и Перри, которые сидели впереди. 

Я прислонилась виском к прохладной поверхности окна и тихо выдохнула, сцепив пальцы в замок.

Гарри. 

Он сказал, что я не похожа на других и мысль об этом пронеслась новыми волнами тепла по моим плечам. 

Я знала, что это невозможно, но мне казалось я и сейчас ощущаю прикосновение его руки к своей, а в мыслях вновь и вновь повторяются слова. 

«Ты на самом деле не похожа на других, Джейд».

Кажется эта фраза — одна из немногих приятных вещей, которые он когда-либо говорил мне. Я прикрыла глаза, пытаясь вернуться в тот момент и понять какие именно чувства испытала.

Волнение, трепет и сильное, отчаянное желание стать ближе к нему.

Мне так хотелось этого...

И тогда пришло осознание. Оно появилось внезапно, словно грозовое облако в ясную звездную ночь.

Я открыла глаза и несколько раз моргнула, выпрямляясь на заднем сидении автомобиля.

Все, что я чувствовала. Все о чем думала вновь и вновь на протяжении последних трех месяцев, так или иначе было связано с Гарри.

Это был Гарри. Дело всегда было в нем. 

***

Этой ночью я спала на удивление хорошо, поэтому следующим утром поднимаясь по лестнице корпуса C на шестой этаж, где должна была проходить лекция по философии, я чувствовала себя как никогда живой и полной энергии.

Осенью я редко ощущала похожее. 

Поправив рюкзак на плече, я прибавила шаг и вскоре увидела знакомую высокую фигуру.

Гарри стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и опирался спиной на оконное стекло, которое заменяло северную стену корпуса. На его лице не было улыбки, и он смотрел прямо перед собой, очевидно не желая замечать шумную толпу студентов, которые стояли у двери в аудиторию.

Я приблизилась к парню и, остановившись в паре футов от него, прислонилась плечом к оконному стеклу.

— Привет.

Гарри лишь кивнул, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд. Меня могло задеть подобное поведение пару недель назад, но сейчас, я была благодарна, что он не игнорирует мое присутствие. 

— Как ты?

Парень неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Могло быть и лучше.

Я обратила внимание, что у него был довольно усталый вид, и задалась вопросом, была ли виной вечеринка Валии или же он не мог уснуть по другой причине.

Я рассматривала Гарри. Наблюдала за тем, как двигается его адамово яблоко, когда он сглатывает, как дрожат его ресницы в момент, когда он моргает и как ткань светлой рубашки обтягивает его широкие плечи каждый раз, когда он делает вдох.

Он повернулся ко мне слишком неожиданно, отчего я почувствовала себя застигнутой врасплох.

Несколько мгновений на его лице было привычное хмурое выражение, и он не сводил с меня пристального взгляда своих зеленых глаз, после чего произнес:

— Не надо.

— О чем ты?

— Твои глаза, — ответил Гарри, продолжая смотреть на меня. — Мне знаком этот взгляд, Джейд. Не надо задавать вопросы.

Я почувствовала сухость во рту

Я была настолько предсказуемой? Как хорошо он меня знал?

— Мистер Стайлс, мисс Ферлволл, — произнес кто-то, и я повернула голову.

Профессор Адамс стоял около распахнутой двери аудитории. 

— Доброе утро, сэр, — кивнула я, делая несколько шагов вперед.

Я даже не заметила, как все зашли в класс философии, оставив меня и Гарри наедине в пустом коридоре.

На мгновение я замешкалась у входа и обернулась.

Пару мгновений мои карие глаза смотрели в его зеленые, после чего Гарри выдохнул и, накинув на плечо рюкзак, с неохотой проследовал за мной.

***

Он поднялся со своего места и покинул аудиторию прямо в середине лекции.

Мистер Адамс бросил на меня вопросительный взгляд, но я, сглотнув, опустила голову вниз, неловко заправляя за ухо прядь волос. Профессор ожидал, что мне будет известно, по какой причине Гарри вновь ушел с философии?

Взгляд упал на соседний стол, за которым Гарри сидел несколько секунд назад, а затем метнулся к двери.

Я чувствовала, как беспокойство волнами подступало ко мне, грозясь превратиться в настоящее цунами. С силой закусив губу, я сглотнула тугой комок в горле, стараясь не дать тревоге взять надо мной верх. 

Почему он ушел так внезапно? 

***

— Джейд, — раздалось позади меня, когда я вышла из главного корпуса университета несколько часов спустя.

Я обернулась. Гарри стоял возле дверей центрального входа, опираясь спиной на кирпичную стену. В его длинных пальцах была зажата сигарета, а с пухлых губ срывались клубы дыма.

Сейчас он выглядел более расслабленным, чем утром и я решила, что мое беспокойство о нем было беспричинным. 

— Как ты добралась до дома прошлым вечером? 

В груди появилось тепло, и я почувствовала, как тревога отступает. 

Его на самом деле волновала моя безопасность? 

Гарри не сводил с меня пристального взгляда своих зеленых глаз, и в тот момент у меня впервые возникла мысль о том, что и он мог думать обо мне.

Он думал обо мне.

От этой мысли по спине прошли мурашки. 

— Перри подвезла меня, — ответила я. Гарри кивнул и я, сделав шаг к нему, засунула руки в карманы парки. — Почему ты ушел с философии?

— Джемме нужна была помощь.

Слова сорвались с моих губ раньше, чем я успела остановить себя.

— Как она?

Я видела, как тело Гарри напряглось. Сердце забилось чаще, но я не сдвинулась с места, продолжая смотреть на парня.

На мгновение в его взгляде промелькнула злость, но он быстро вернул себе самообладание.

Он бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, после чего опустил голову вниз.

— Она ничего не говорит мне. — Его голос был приглушенным, когда он сказал это. Парень поднес сигарету к губам и, сделав вдох, выпустил дым в воздух. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, после чего выдохнул, касаясь ладонью своих волос, чтобы убрать их назад. — А родители делают вид, что все в порядке. Их это не волнует. 

Я была растеряна. Родителей Гарри и Джеммы не волновало состояние детей?

Мне не свойственно судить других людей, но я просто не могла представить, как двум взрослым людям может быть наплевать на собственную дочь.

Я перевела взгляд на Гарри, пытаясь понять, как такое возможно.

В день, когда Джемму забирали из госпиталя, я видела, как Энн разговаривала с ней. Она и отец Гарри выглядели обеспокоенными состоянием дочери. Они не казались безучастными и отстраненными. 

Но взгляд Гарри говорил о другом. Возможно, они лишь пытались казаться хорошими родителями перед другими людьми?

Я почувствовала себя отвратительно лишь об одной мысли об этом. У меня не было права думать о родителях Гарри подобным образом.

Гарри опустил голову, и я по инерции сделала шаг вперед. Я не знала, откуда появилось это желание. Ощутить его кожу под своими пальцами, просто для того, чтобы он понял, я здесь. Я на самом деле была здесь. Рядом с ним.

Гарри сжал пальцы в кулак, и я, сглотнув, сделала шаг к нему. Я протянула руку, мои пальцы скользнули по его предплечью, а затем я накрыла его ладонь своей.

Несколько мгновений я смотрела в его глаза, и, кажется, он увидел что-то, потому что расслабил руку. Я переплела свои пальцы с его, и, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене, прикрыла глаза. 

Теперь я понимала истинную причину всему, что чувствовала.

Это был Гарри. Дело всегда было в нем.


	20. Talk

Я потеряла счет времени. Не знала, как долго стояла рядом с Гарри, сжимая его ладонь, и отчаянно пыталась заставить себя поверить в то, что все изменилось.

Вот оно. Доказательство. Буквально передо мной. В моих руках. 

Сердце билось не так быстро, а дыхание медленно приходило в норму, и я позволила себе открыть глаза.

Я слегка повернула голову, вновь отмечая, насколько высоким был Гарри. Губы тронула улыбка. На мгновение. Всего на краткий миг, но этого было достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы я почувствовала себя лучше. 

Гарри высвободил свою руку из моей ладони, но я не ощутила дрожи. Потому, что в тот момент знала: он не собирался уходить. Ему, как я полагала, нужно было лишь вернуть личное пространство, в которое я так бесцеремонно вторглась. 

Телефон начал вибрировать, и парень, вытащив его из кармана своих узких черных джинсов, принял вызов.

— Хоран?

Найл сказал что-то Гарри, от чего тот нахмурился, после чего с его пухлых губ сорвался выдох, и мне показалось, как он закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — ответил парень, провод по своим длинным волосам ладонью. — Я понял.

Гарри повернулся ко мне лицом. На мгновение наши глаза встретились, после чего он опустил голову и засунул руки в карманы своих джинсов. 

— Все в порядке? 

— Да. Хоран задержится на тренировке, и я не собираюсь его ждать.

Гарри сделал несколько шагов к стоянке, но остановился. Казалось, он обдумывал что-то пару мгновений, после чего повернулся.

— Ты... — парень умолк, словно пытался собраться с мыслями. — Я могу отвезти тебя домой. Если ты хочешь.

Мои глаза расширились. Его слова удивили меня. Все еще не до конца осознавая реальность происходящего, я кивнула и слабо улыбнулась, направляясь к парню. В тот момент я чувствовала, будто нахожусь во сне.

***

В машине Гарри пахло мятой, кожаными сидениями и терпким ароматом парфюма. Салон был прибранным, все вещи лежали на своих местах, а из колонок лилась рок музыка семидесятых.

Окна были приоткрыты, и я сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя запах осени: опавших листьев, костра и чего-то еще. Прохладного и готового вот-вот погрузиться в сон. 

Мне всегда нравилась осень. Было в этом времени года что-то особенное. По своему чарующее и обворожительное. Что-то, что понравится далеко не всем.

И я была такой. Странной, отличной от других и влюбленной во все то, что не любили другие люди: сильный дождь, холодный кофе с корицей и тишину.

Я перевела взгляд на Гарри. Молчание между нами стало почти привычным и сейчас чувствовала, что не испытываю той безумной тяжести, от того, что мы не говорили. 

Иногда в словах не было необходимости.

Гарри бросил на меня взгляд. Выражение его лица оставалось хмурым, но на губах промелькнула тень ухмылки.

— Что?

— Найл тренируется перед субботним матчем? — парень кивнул, вернув свое внимание дороге. — Разве ты не играешь в регби вместе с ним и Зейном? 

Мне вспомнилась тренировка команды университета, на которой я была с Перри пару месяцев назад. 

Я хорошо помнила тот день, ведь в ночь перед ним произошло то, что почти заставило меня отступить. Почти заставило оставить попытку узнать Гарри лучше.

— Я ушел из команды.

— Почему?

Я надеялась, что Гарри не посчитает этот вопрос слишком личным.

— Хотел проводить больше времени с сестрой, — парень пожал плечами, но я заметила, как напряглись его ладони, сжимавшие руль.

От мысли, что он так сильно заботится о сестре, мою грудь наполнило тепло. Гарри словно медленно открывал мне дверь, за которой находился настоящий он. 

Я прикусила нижнюю губу, сжав в кулаки свои ладони, чтобы справиться с так резко обрушившимися на меня чувствами, которые не были мне знакомы. Я не понимала их.

— Иногда это нелегко, — произнес Гарри, спустя несколько минут уже такой привычной тишины. 

— Что? 

— Наблюдать за тем, как страдает близкий тебе человек, а ты ничем не можешь помочь, — добавил парень. — Я чувствую себя бессильным и это паршивое чувство.

Я сглотнула, зажав губу между зубами сильнее. 

Догадывался ли Гарри о том, что я испытывала то же самое?

***

В среду утром я узнала, что лекции по психологии перенесли на утро субботы из-за приближающегося дня благодарения, и я решила сделать маме сюрприз. Она была на дежурстве в больнице со вчерашней ночи, поэтому мне хотелось обрадовать ее. 

Напротив кампуса недавно открылась новая пекарня и я, купив тыквенный пирог и два картонных стаканчика с латте, направилась на автобусную остановку. 

Спустя четверть часа автобус доставил меня до больницы, и я, поблагодарив водителя, вышла на улицу. Стало холоднее и я, поправив на шее длинный шерстяной шарф, поспешила к главному корпусу.

Холл первого этажа госпиталь Святого Томаса был пуст за исключением Вэлери - медсестры сидевшей за стойкой ресепшена и одинокого пожилого мужчины, ожидающего кого-то в зале для посетителей

Я заметила, что холл был украшен в честь праздника. На стенах висели плакаты с рогом изобилия, с потолка свисали миниатюрные кленовые листья и тыквы, а на низких столиках стояли вазы и имбирным печеньем.

Я улыбнулась. Не смотря на то, что это больница, уверена праздничная атмосфера помогала пациентам почувствовать себя лучше.

Вэлери, сказала, что моя мама проводила операцию, и я согласилась подождать в холле.

Спустя несколько минут ожидания я поднялась на ноги и решила пройтись.

Коридор хирургического отделения был пуст и мне никто не встретился. Мои кеды глухим звуком отдавались от стен коридора, и я не знала, сколько еще кругов по отделению мне сделать, пока что-то не заставило меня резко остановиться. 

Я сглотнула, сделав шаг вперед, чувствуя дрожь.

В самом конце коридора у западного окна стояла невысокая миниатюрная фигура.

Как я могла не заметить ее раньше? 

По спине прошел холод. У меня было чувство, словно девушка стояла здесь довольно долго, но я не видела ее появления.

Как такое возможно?

Казалось, девушка высматривает кого-то в окне. Я видела, как она приподняла руку, касаясь пальцами своего лба, после чего медленно осела вниз, а затем рухнула на пол.

Я ощутила страх, быстрым шагом направилась к девушке, чувствуя как дыхание сбилось. 

Почему я испугалась за совершенно незнакомого мне человека?

Где весь персонал больницы?

Приблизившись к ней, я присела на корточки, касаясь ладонью ее лба, чтобы убрать волосы. Мои глаза расширились, и я почувствовала, как ком в горле стал больше.

Это была Джемма Стайлс.


	21. Pain

Несколько мгновений мне казалось, что я находилась в состоянии шока. С широко распахнутыми глазами я смотрела на девушку, лежащую на полу без сознания, и не могла заставить себя пошевелиться.

Пару секунд спустя я смогла прийти в себя, после чего оглянулась в поисках медицинского персонала. 

— Мне нужна помощь! — в моем голосе звучало бессилие. 

Из фойе послышались шаги, а затем я увидела высокого темноволосого парня, который работал в охране госпиталя. Чендлер остановился на мгновение, после чего быстрым шагом направился к нам.

— В чем дело? — поинтересовался Риггз, склоняясь над Джеммой.

Его ладонь коснулась ее лба, и он нахмурился. Чендлер не был врачом, и я не знала, что именно заставило парня так отреагировать. 

— Она упала в обморок, — ответила я, после чего парень подхватил Джемму под колени одной рукой, а другой коснулся ее спины.

— Попроси Вэлери вызвать дежурного доктора, — сказал Чендлер, направляясь вместе с Джеммой в сторону диагностического отделения. 

* * *

В отделение почти не было врачей. Только миссис Хендрикс, заканчивающая операцию в соседнем блоке и… моя мама.

Это еще одно совпадение? 

Я не знала. Иногда я совершенно не понимала, что происходит. 

— Как она? — я поднялась со стула, как только мама вышла из палаты Джеммы.

Женщина лишь кивнула, устало потирая лоб тонкими пальцами. 

— Ей лучше, — ответила мама, убирая за ухо выбившуюся из пучка прядь темных волос. — Мы уже позвонили Гарри, и он скоро приедет.

— А ее родители?

— Не отвечают на звонки, — покачала головой мама, а затем отвернулась и направилась в ординаторскую. — Идем, Джейд. Нам пора домой.

Я поспешила за ней и протянула руку, касаясь рукава ее халата. Она обернулась, приподняв брови. В ее карих глазах была тревога.

— Что случилось с Джеммой? — спросила я, понизив голос.

Взгляд мамы стал строже.

— Джейд, тебя это не касается.

— Но, мам, — сказала я, с отчаянием глядя на женщину. — Я должна знать. Я должна быть уверена, что с ней все будет в порядке. 

Что она будет в порядке. Что Гарри будет в порядке.

Мама устало выдохнула.

— Джемма поправится, — ответила она. — У нее проблемы с питанием, но скоро все придет в норму. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Могу я зайти к ней?

— Но ненадолго, — сказала женщина. — Ей нужен отдых.

* * *

Джемма спала, когда я вошла в комнату. Я надеялась, девушка не разозлится, если увидит меня здесь, ведь мы почти не знакомы.

Я не знала, что ей можно, а в кафетерии госпиталя выбор еды был не слишком большим, поэтому я купила пару яблок и банановое пюре. 

Оставив бумажный пакет с фруктами на тумбочке возле кровати девушки, я уже хотела уйти, когда за моей спиной хлопнула дверь.

Я обернулась. Гарри стоял у двери, не сводя взгляда с блондинки, которая все еще спала.

— Привет, — я кивнула парню, сделав шаг на встречу, но остановилась, когда заметила выражение его лица. Его глаза скользнули по лицу сестры, а затем он посмотрел на меня. — Джемма в порядке сейчас, у нее был…

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он, и я почувствовала холод от звука его голоса.

— Твоя сестра упала в обморок.

— И ты случайно оказалась рядом с ней? — взгляд Гарри был жестким. Он смотрел на меня так, будто не верил ни единому моему слову. — Серьезно?

От грубого тона Гарри по спине прошла дрожь, и я сглотнула, опустив голову вниз.

— Я нашла Джемму без сознания на полу в коридоре и...

— Я, черт возьми, говорил тебе держаться подальше. Какого черта тебе здесь нужно?

Я подняла голову, разомкнув свои сухие губы. Я смотрела на Гарри широко распахнутыми глазами. Я не понимала, что происходит. Почему он снова вел себя так?

— Гарри, я ничего...

— Оставь меня в покое, — его тон был резким. Вдох застрял в горле, и я подняла взгляд на парня, не понимая, почему он так злился.

— Почему ты...

— Потому что меня это достало, — Гарри вновь не дал мне закончить. Его губы были сжаты в линию, но меня удивило не это. Его взгляд. Сейчас его зеленые глаза казались темнее, и в них я видела плескавшуюся ярость. — Мне надоело видеть твой сочувствующий взгляд и твое вечное мне-так-жаль выражение на лице. Мне не нужна твоя чертова жалость. До тебя это еще не дошло?

Жар стыда разлился по груди, и я поняла, что совершила ошибку. 

— Я хотела не этого, — прошептала я.

— А чего ты хотела все это время? Зачем ты влезла в мою жизнь?

Гарри почти кричал. Я видела, как на его шее проступили вены, а руки были сжаты в кулаки.

Я на самом деле так сильно разозлила его?

— Я хотела стать ближе к тебе. Хотела, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

— Лучше? — с губ парня сорвался злой смешок. — У тебя не получилось.

Он отвернулся, и я вновь почувствовала, как отчаяние охватило мое тело. Я прикусила губу, стараясь сдержать слезы, и с силой сжала пальцами рукава своего джемпера.

— Единственное, в чем ты преуспела за это время — превращение моей жизни в еще больший поток де**ма. 

Его слова оглушили меня. Будто удар, сбивающий с ног. На глаза навернулись слезы. Я смотрела на парня, и его образ расплывался перед глазами 

— Я хотела помочь...

Я казалась жалкой самой себе, пытаясь оправдаться, но просто не могла остановить себя.

Я хотела, чтобы он знал. Чтобы он понял. 

— Я говорил, что мне не нужна твоя помощь, Джейд, — Гарри обернулся ко мне. — Для умной девочки ты просто невероятная идиотка, если не можешь понять этого.

Он смотрел на меня почти с презрением, и я чувствовала, как горело мое лицо. Спина покрылась ледяным потом, а плечи начали дрожать. 

Нет. Он ничего не понял.

— Ты мне не нужна. И никогда не была, — от его слов что-то в груди рухнуло вниз. — Все, что ты можешь сделать для меня сейчас: исчезнуть из моей жизни.

— Я... — голос почти пропал. — Мне жаль, что я стала причиной тому, что ты еще больше увяз в своих проблемах. Прости, что попыталась вытащить тебя из всего этого. Мне, правда, жаль, Гарри.

Мой голос стих, и я отвернулась, а затем вышла из палаты.

Я едва могла дышать из-за душащих меня слез, поэтому остановилась в пустом холле, прислоняясь к стене плечом.

Вдох. Выдох. Давай. Это не так сложно.

Но на самом деле это было сложно. Будто горло сжимала невидимая ладонь, и я вот-вот потеряю сознание.

Я с трудом заставляла себя вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха, а сердце биться не так быстро. 

В тот момент Гарри выглядел так, словно ненавидел меня. 

Возможно, так оно и было. 

Я прижала ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить всхлипы. 

Почему все снова так стремительно падает вниз? 

За спиной хлопнула дверь и я, не имея понятия о том, кто это может быть, сорвалась с места.

Мне не хотелось никого видеть.

Меня трясло, и я почти слышала собственное сердцебиение, пока быстро бежала по коридору в сторону выхода.

* * *

Это цикл. Словно чертов круг. Все повторяется.

Я сидела в ванной наполненной горячей водой, но меня продолжает бить крупная дрожь. 

И это происходит не в первый раз.

Такое случалось несколько недель назад, когда я думала, что Гарри открылся мне.

Все это время я не понимала. Притворялась. Делала вид, что все хорошо.

Ничего не было хорошо. Ничего не изменилось. И Гарри не начал относиться ко мне по-другому. 

Все это время я обманывала саму себя.

* * * 

Гарри стянул с себя футболку и отбросил ее на незаправленную кровать. Парень задел носком конверса валяющуюся на полу книгу и выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. 

Когда в его комнате стало настолько неприбрано? 

Он прошел в ванную, стягивая с себя джинсы, и, силой дернул вентиль холодной воды.

— Черт, — сорвалось с его губ, когда ледяная вода коснулась кожи его спины. 

Гарри впечатал ладонь в твердую поверхность и прикрыл глаза. Он прислонился лбом к кафельной стене душевой кабины и с его губ сорвался выдох.

С какого момента его жизнь покатилась в гребанное никуда?


	22. Revealed

Why do we climb and fall so far

 

Я подошла к окну ванной комнаты и подняла раму вверх. Мои волосы все еще были мокрыми, а погода на улице была холодной, но сейчас меня это не слишком беспокоило. 

Приподнявшись на цыпочки, я высунулась в окно, позволяя холодному воздуху проникнуть в ванную комнату. 

Я надеялась, что ледяной ветер сможет заглушить мои мысли, поэтому медленно выдохнула, прикрыв глаза.

Прижавшись виском к оконной раме, я зажмурилась сильнее. Я не хотела вспоминать этот день. Не хотела размышлять о том, что сделала не так. Не хотела думать. Совсем.

Еще один глубокий вдох и я открыла глаза.

Все рухнуло. Все эти мостики, которые я так старательно возводила, чтобы добраться до настоящего Гарри оборвались в одно мгновение. 

Словно ничего и не было. 

Мурашки покрыли обнаженную кожу, и я начала дрожать. Мне было холодно, и я понимала, что открывать окно после ванной не слишком удачная мысль, но сейчас это было неважно. 

Мне хотелось отвлечься. Мне нужно было сделать хоть что-то, чтобы собственные мысли не сломили меня окончательно.

* * *

Вздохнув, я потерла виски кончиками пальцев. С утра я чувствовала слабую головную боль и кашель, но все же, решила прийти на занятия, игнорируя очевидную простуду. Я сама в этом виновата. Не стоило открывать окно вчера вечером. 

Натянув рукава джемпера ниже на свои пальцы, я вошла в здание университета и медленно поднялась на третий этаж.

Я прошла в холл, но внезапно остановилась, не сводя взгляда с высокой фигуры парня. Он стоял в одиночестве, по обыкновению не обращая внимания на остальных, и просто смотрел в свой телефон.

Способность Гарри игнорировать окружающий мир поражала меня. 

Иногда мне хотелось стать такой. Тогда мне бы не стоило таких огромных усилий пройти мимо, и не смотреть на него.

Это было больно. На самом деле больно видеть Гарри, ведь едва взгляд скользил по его лицу, в голове будто переключался тумблер и его резкие слова, как мощный поток затапливали сознание. 

Я бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но он не заметил меня.

Я ощутила слабую боль в висках и, коснувшись ладонью стены за своей спиной, выдохнула, прикрыв глаза. 

«Ты мне не нужна».

И эти слова ранили меня гораздо сильнее, чем все то, что он сказал до этого.

Глаза жгло за плотно прикрытыми ресницами, и я грубо потерла их костяшками пальцев. Покусанные губы немного покалывало, когда я провела по ним языком, стараясь избавиться от сухости во рту, а затем я почувствовала прикосновение к своему плечу. 

Я распахнула глаза, но передо мной стояла лишь Перри.

— Что с тобой? — голос блондинки был наполнен тревогой, и она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться моего лба. Между ее бровей появилась складочка, а руки скользнули вниз по моим плечам. — Джейд, ты дрожишь. Что случилось?

Я не могла ответить. Голова закружилась слишком внезапно, и я ощутила холод. 

Перри обернулась к Гарри. Она смотрела на него пару мгновений, после чего парень отвернулся.

— Джейд? — Перри коснулась моего плеча, а в ее голубых глазах читалось беспокойство.

— Я... в норме, — удалось выдавить мне. Пульсирующая боль в висках стала сильнее, и я зажмурилась, потирая лоб тонкими пальцами. — Голова кружится. 

Перри помогла мне присесть на скамейку, и я вытянула ноги, чувствуя слабость в коленях.

Я слышала, как открылась дверь аудитории, и все вошли внутрь. Голоса стихли, и я обняла свои плечи, чтобы согреться, краем глаза заметив, что Гарри продолжал стоять у окна.

— Тебе холодно? — Перри вновь коснулась моего лба, и я перевела на нее взгляд. Блондинка вытащила из сумки свой шарф и надела его на меня. — Тебя отвести в больничное крыло?

Я заметила движение за спиной Перри. До слуха донеслись медленные шаги, и мои глаза скользнули к парню.

Гарри протянул блондинке свою худи и, кивнув на меня, отвернулся, направляясь к аудитории. 

Что это было?

Я с непониманием смотрела на удаляющуюся спину парня, после чего Перри накинула теплую ткань на мои плечи. 

Знакомый запах окутал меня прежде, чем я услышала, как хлопнула дверь. 

 

* * *

Гарри не знал, зачем делал это.

Он уже разрушил все-то хрупкое, что между ними зарождалось, так какого черта он творит сейчас? 

Гарри прикрыл глаза, прислоняясь к капоту своего джипа, который припарковал у дома Джейд несколько минут назад.

Ему всего лишь нужно убедиться, что она в порядке. Это все. По крайней мере, так он говорил себе.

Гарри чувствовал вину. Чувствовал, как она гложет его изнутри и понимал: он заслуживает этого. Этой тяжести в груди и этой отвратительной горечи, которая застряла в горле неприятным комом.

Он надеялся, что с Джейд все нормально. Что с ней вообще произошло? Она не появилась на философии, а когда он остановил Эдвардс на парковке после занятий, та лишь ответила, что Ферлволл в больничном крыле университета. А еще тот взгляд, которым его одарила блондинка. Какого черта она смотрела на него так? 

Он поймал себя на мысли, что волновался. Волновался за нее.

Гарри свел брови вместе, хлопая себя по карманам в поисках небольшой картонной упаковки. 

Пачка сигарет почти кончилась, а ведь он купил ее лишь сегодня утром. 

Утром. Всего через несколько минут после того, как он увидел, что отец ударил Энн по щеке.

Этой ночью его родители снова ругались. Норман кричал, бросая жене пустые обвинения, а женщина просто плакала, не понимая, почему мужчина так зол. Они пытались разобраться в своих отношениях, но никто из них не вспомнил о дочери. Никто даже не упомянул, что Джемма снова оказалась в больнице. 

Гарри слышал их голоса, но не хотел вмешиваться, пока до его слуха не донесся звук удара.

Парень вошел в кухню в тот момент, когда Энн смотрела на мужа с приоткрытым ртом, прижав ладонь к щеке. 

Гарри не помнил, что случилось потом. Ярость почти ослепила его в тот момент, когда он бросился на отца. Он едва помнил просьбы Энн прекратить и слова Нормана о том, чтобы он не лез в их отношения. Он не помнил почти ничего, кроме тихого хруста, когда впечатал кулак в лицо отца. 

Гарри поджег сигарету и, поднес ее к губам, сделав глубокий вдох.

Пепел упал на сбитые костяшки пальцев, и парень прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы, отчего почувствовал тупую боль в челюсти. Он грубо потер кулак другой ладонью и, убрав сигарету изо рта, выдохнул дым. 

Его отцу в любом случае досталось больше. 

Он услышал тихие шаги и повернул голову.

Джейд медленно шла по подъездной дорожке в сторону своего дома, но, заметив парня, остановилась, вздрогнув.

Она не заметила его раньше?

На ее лице отразилось изумление. Она казалась почти испуганной, неловко сжимая рукава худи, после чего сглотнула, не сводя с парня своих огромных карих глаз. 

Джейд выглядела так, словно понятия не имеет, что происходит. Гарри сам ничего не понимал.

Какого черта он творил?

— Я не хотел... говорить все это, — Гарри умолк, опустив голову вниз. Он облизнул губы, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. — Мне жаль. 

Он ожидал, что Джейд скажет что-нибудь. Ожидал какой-нибудь реакции, но она продолжала неподвижно стоять в нескольких футах от него.

— Я знаю, что ты сделала, — произнес парень. — Ты помогла Джемме и я благодарен. 

Эти слова давались ему с трудом, и он вновь поднес сигарету к губам, сделав глубокий вдох. 

— Ты помогла ей, — Гарри кивнул сам себе, выпуская дым, после чего потушил сигарету. — Но не нужно. Ничего из этого. 

Он перевел взгляд на девушку, но не смог прочитать выражение ее лица. В его груди что-то сжалось и ему не понравилось это чувство. Он почти возненавидел то, как безучастно она вела себя в этот момент. 

«Черт возьми, скажи что-нибудь. Закричи, заплачь. Но не делай этого. Не смотри таким затравленным взглядом. Не стой как изваяние, когда я здесь перед тобой».

Но Джейд не двигалась. Она продолжала молчать, не сводя с Гарри своих темных глаз. 

О чем она думала? Что, черт возьми, с ней было не так?

На Джейд все еще была его худи, и Гарри отрешенно заметил, как нелепо она сидела на ее хрупкой фигуре.

Стало холоднее, но брюнетка не дрогнула. Ветер выбил из ее пучка пряди волос, но она не обратила на это внимание, продолжая смотреть на Гарри и молчать.

От этого взгляда Гарри стало еще тяжелее.

— У тебя синяк, — внезапно сказала она.

Гарри почти машинально коснулся своей челюсти, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку.

Джейд подошла ближе, и Гарри снова задался вопросом, что не так с этой девушкой.

Это ненормальная реакция. Люди так себя не ведут.

Она протянула руку к его лицу и в тот момент Гарри застыл.

Что она делала?


	23. Let him go

Рука Гарри поймала мою кисть в паре дюймах от его лица.

В его глазах было непонимание. Темные брови все также сведены вместе, но во взгляде явно читалось изумление.

Мое сердце колотилось с бешеной скоростью, а мысли путались.

Я не знала, зачем сделала это. Почти болезненное желание дотронуться до парня прошло по телу словно импульс. Оно пришло так внезапно, что я просто поддалась этому порыву. Почти без контроля. И теперь я не знала, что делать дальше.

Его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, задержавшись на губах, после чего зеленые глаза встретились с моими карими. 

Хватка руки Гарри на моем запястье ослабла, и он разжал пальцы. 

Я осторожно дотронулась до его скулы, отчего с губ парня сорвался выдох. Взгляд метнулся ниже, и я заметила, как его адамово яблоко дернулось.

Во рту появилась сухость, и я провела языком по губам.

Гарри смотрел на меня. Пристально. Будто пытался поймать каждое мое движение.

Словно изучая его лицо, мои пальцы скользнули ниже, и я аккуратно обвела фиолетовый кровоподтек на его подбородке.

Интересно, кто это сделал?

Со знакомым чувством страха, я ожидала момента, когда он снова оттолкнет меня, но вместо этого Гарри поднял руку и, поймав прядь моих волос, быстро заправил ее за ухо, посылая дрожь по тонкой коже моей шеи.

Казалось, это действие удивило нас обоих. 

— Раздражает, — пробормотал он. Тон его голоса был резким, совершенно противоположным тому, что он сделал мгновение назад. 

Я не понимаю тебя, Гарри Стайлс. Не понимаю, что происходит в твоей голове. О чем ты думаешь? 

Сглотнув, я медленно убрала руку и сделала шаг назад.

— Не надо. Я поняла.

В тот момент в глазах парня промелькнуло нечто незнакомое.

Казалось, в глубине его потрясающе зеленых глаз плескалась горечь, но мгновение спустя, взгляд снова стал непроницаемым. 

— Иди домой, Джейд, — выдохнул парень, и я отстранилась, с удивлением отмечая, что это далось мне легче, чем я думала. 

Наверное, это, правда, лучший выход. 

Отвернувшись, я направилась к дому, прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать так внезапно нахлынувший на мое тело озноб.

***

Гарри смотрел на спину Джейд, когда она быстрым шагом прошла к своему дому. Ее плечи были сведены в напряжении, а голова опущена вниз.

Он не знал, хотел ли этого. Чтобы она уходила. Чтобы вот так просто отвернулась и ушла, оставив его в одиночестве на пустой улице с недосказанными словами и тяжелым сердцем. 

Хотел ли? 

Он понимал одно. Если она останется с ним все станет в десятки раз хуже. Не только для него, но и дли нее. Гарри знал это, потому что уже сталкивался с подобным.

_Flashback  
4 месяца назад_

Тейлор стояла у окна, спиной к нему. Гарри слышал ее тихие всхлипы, но не предпринял попыток успокоить девушку. 

Он жалел о своих словах. Жалел, что накричал на блондинку, когда она спросила, как дела у его сестры.

Нет. Только не она. Не надо снова говорить о Джемме, иначе Гарри сорвется. Снова. Парень будет кричать, и бить стены до крови и содранной кожи на костяшках пальцев, разрушая все вокруг себя. 

И Тейлор повторила свою ошибку.

Ее вкрадчивое «Ты говорил с ней?» вывело парня из себя настолько, что он схватил Тейлор за плечи, и грубо встряхнув, выкрикнул ей в лицо: 

«Да, я пытался и знаешь что? Ничего. Абсолютно бл*ть ничего. Словно я говорил с гребаной стеной». 

Она испугалась его. Гарри знал это. Видел, как голубые глаза блондинки распахнулись в непонимании, а губы задрожали. 

Он впервые сделал это. Накричал на девушку. Сорвался. Намеренно причинил боль. Повел себя так, как всегда вел себя его отец. 

Во рту Гарри появилась горечь, и он опустил голову вниз. 

— Это тупик, правда? — Свифт обернулась к парню. На ее бледных щеках блестели слезы, и девушка постоянно прикусывала нижнюю губу, чтобы вновь не расплакаться. — Ты и я. Все это.

Выражение лица парня не изменилось. Он хотел показать ей, что ее слезы совсем не тронули его и с удивлением понял, что это было почти правдой.

Злость оставила Гарри так же внезапно, как и появилась. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Совсем. 

У него осталось лишь ужасающее осознание того, как пуст он был. 

— Гарри, — шепот девушки донесся до его слуха, и он перевел взгляд на Тейлор. 

Ее пухлые губы были приоткрыты, а в голубых глазах стояли слезы, но, не смотря на это, блондинка оставалась невероятно красивой. Словно героиня старых черно-белых фильмов, которые они смотрели вместе всего пару месяцев назад.

Пару месяцев назад. Столько ему хватило, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах и понять, что именно он испытывал, находясь рядом с ней. Любовь, тепло, привязанность. Но во что это превратилось сейчас? 

В его злость, в ее непонимание и объединяющее их обоих чувство полной безысходности.

Гарри бросил на блондинку еще один взгляд. 

Неужели их объединяет только это? 

Тейлор отвернулась и, опустившись на пол, обвила колени руками. До слуха парня донесся едва слышный выдох.

Между ними выросла стена, и в тот момент Гарри не знал, хотел ли рушить ее. 

__

End of flashback  


***

 

Он не знает до сих пор.

 

***

Я прижалась спиной к входной двери и тихо выдохнула. 

Мне просто не хотелось снова чувствовать это. Эту тревогу. Эту тянущую боль, которая охватывала меня изнутри каждый раз, когда он отталкивал меня. Иногда находиться рядом с Гарри было слишком больно.

Прикрыв лицо ладонями, я опустилась на пол. Я не знала, что испытывала к Гарри. Просто не могла понять своих чувств к нему. 

Я провела по своим спутанным волосам ладонью, убирая их назад.

Это выматывало. Словно тонкие ленты мучительно медленно тянули вниз что-то в моей груди. Это лишало сил. Опустошало.

Я с трудом поднялась на ноги и, держась за перила, медленно поднялась по лестнице в свою комнату. Усталость накатывала на меня тяжелыми волнами, и я даже не знала причину, по которой чувствовала себя так отвратительно.

Я остановилась, прижавшись виском к двери своей комнаты.

В последнее время я не могла найти причину вообще ничему, что происходит в моей жизни.


	24. Doubt

Doubt - Twenty One Pilots

 

Мне здесь не нравилось. Шум, запах алкоголя, громкая музыка и десятки незнакомых людей, которые поминутно толкали меня или задевали. Я не любила, когда до меня дотрагивались незнакомые люди, даже не смотря на то, что они делали это случайно.

Взгляд опустился на красный пластиковый стаканчик с колой, который был у меня в руке, и я сделала глоток.

Куда исчезла Перри? Это был день рождения ее сестры, но я не видела ни одну из них уже пару часов.

Протиснувшись к выходу, я повернула ручку на стеклянной двери и мгновений спустя, наконец, смогла свободно выдохнуть. Глоток свежего воздуха будто развеял туман, который стоял в моей голове последние несколько дней и я, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнула.

Прошло восемь дней, с тех пор я видела Гарри в последний раз.

Звучало глупо, но я надеялась, что мне станет легче. Если я не буду видеть его, не буду говорить с ним. Но все оказалось иначе.

Без него мне стало еще хуже.

Сквозь громкую музыку до меня донеслись странные звуки, и я повернула голову в сторону дороги.

Три высокие фигуры стояли на подъездной дорожке и о чем-то говорили, после чего один парень толкнул другого. Я бы не обратила на это внимание, ведь на вечеринках часто случается подобное, если бы не знакомый голос, заставивший меня замереть.

— Закрой свой чертов рот, ублюдок.

Сердцебиение ускорилось, и я ощутила ледяную дрожь. Это был Гарри.

***

Удар. Еще один. Снова и снова. До онемевших рук и следов чужой крови на костяшках пальцев.

— Чувак, остынь, — ладонь Найла коснулась плеча Гарри, но тот сбросил руку блондина.

— Отвали.

— Прекрати это, черт возьми, — Хоран схватил друга за плечо и буквально отшвырнул его от лежащего на земле парня. — С него хватит.

Гарри сплюнул кровавую слюну, вытирая уголок губы манжетой рубашки.

Майкл усмехнулся, и, с трудом, поднявшись на ноги, стер стекавшую из носа алую струю крови. Взгляд светло-зеленых глаз упал на ладонь, а затем он перевел его на Гарри.

— У твоей сестренки было гораздо больше крови, — задумчиво произнес парень. — Когда она стала как сумасшедшая резать руки, после того как мы переспали.

Разум Гарри затопила почти ослепляющая ярость и он, оттолкнув Найла, сделал несколько шагов к Майклу.

Пальцы вцепились в ворот футболки, но Клиффорд лишь рассмеялся.

— Не хочешь слышать правду, не так ли, Стайлс? — усмехнулся парень. Не смотря на сломанный нос и многочисленные синяки, он на самом деле наслаждался ситуацией. Он почти упивался тем, как его слова выводили Гарри из себя. — Твоя милая сестричка всего лишь шл*ха с психическими расстройствами.

С губ парня сорвался хрип, а его голова мотнулась в сторону, когда Гарри впечатал кулак в его челюсть. В тот момент Стайлс мог поклясться, что убьет ублюдка, а затем за его спиной он увидел ее.

Джейд.

Что она делает? Куда, черт возьми, она лезет?

Мгновение и ее рука коснулась плеча Майкла, но тот оттолкнул девчонку, отчего она рухнула вниз, и с ее губ сорвался болезненный вскрик.

И в тот момент Гарри полностью потерял контроль.

***

Я чувствовала прикосновение его длинных пальцев к своей руке. Так непривычно.

Выступающая косточка чуть выше запястья ныла от сильного удара об каменную плитку, но я не шевелилась. Я молча сидела на бортике ванной, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри аккуратно обрабатывал мою руку антисептиком.

Мой взгляд скользнул по губам парня, в уголке которых остался след крови и я нахмурилась.

Из нас двоих Гарри был тем, кому нужно было обработать раны, но его это, казалось, совсем не беспокоило.

— У тебя кровь, — прошептала я.

Парень не отреагировал. Его ладони на удивление мягко касались моей руки, отчего на тонкой коже появились мурашки.

— Гарри, почему ты...

— Не сейчас, — ответил он, продолжая забинтовывать мою руку.

Он выглядел так, словно делал это прежде много раз, и в тот момент мне вновь вспомнилась его сестра, отчего в груди неприятно кольнуло.

То, что говорил Майкл — правда? Джемма на самом деле ранила себя?

Взгляд скользнул по напряженным рукам Гарри, а затем вернулся к его лицу.

Сколько раз ему приходилось обрабатывать раны Джеммы, если он так умело делал это со мной?

— Гарри...

— Я сказал не сейчас, Джейд.

— Нет, — покачала головой я. — Именно сейчас.

Вернув антисептик и бинты на полку за зеркалом, Гарри направился к двери, и я последовала за ним.

Я не знала, в чьей комнате мы находились, но сейчас это было неважно. Я не могла позволить ему снова уйти от ответов.

— Нам нужно поговорить. Обо всем, что происходит между нами.

Гарри обернулся ко мне. Он выглядел таким изможденным и уставшим, что я почти пожалела о своих словах.

— Я понятия не имею, что происходит, — выдохнул он. Впервые в его голосе звучало такое явное отчаяние. — Правда. Все это. Какая-то непонятная бессмыслица, в которой нет ни начала, ни середины, ни конца. Чертов замкнутый круг, из которого я никак не могу найти выход.

— Для тебя все это лишено смысла? — мой голос дрожал. Воздух в комнате, казалось, понизился на несколько градусов.

Гарри отрешенно кивнул, не сводя взгляда с оконного стекла за моей спиной.

Отчаяние жаркой волной растеклось в груди, и я сглотнула комок в горле.

— Тогда зачем ты сделал это? Зачем ты вступился за меня?

Я не понимала его. Просто не могла понять.

— Зачем ты полезла к нему?

Я разочарованно выдохнула, чувствуя бессилие, от которого хотелось разрыдаться.

Это не работает. Мы словно не слышим друг друга. Он не слышит меня.

— Я больше не буду тебя останавливать, — сердце в груди билось так быстро, что казалось его стук заглушал мои собственные мысли. — Ты можешь уйти. Ведь так намного проще.

— О чем ты? — его голос стал ниже и теперь в нем скользили стальные нотки.

— Все это время, — ответила я, — когда я пыталась понять тебя, поговорить или проявить участие, ты просто уходил. Так почему бы тебе не сделать это сейчас?

Выражение лица Гарри изменилось. Между бровей появилась складочка, а пухлые губы сжались в линию. Грусть в его взгляде сменилась раздражением, после чего он отвернулся и направился к двери.

С моих губ сорвался горький смешок. Это настолько предсказуемо, что я даже не удивлена.

Щелчок дверной ручки донесся до моего слуха, и я вскинула голову, бросив на Гарри изумленный взгляд.

Почему он не ушел?

Я была растеряна.

— Сначала ответь на мой вопрос, — Гарри сделал несколько шагов ко мне. — Зачем ты пыталась остановить его?

Я молчала, не сводя взгляда с его лица. Он осунулся. Его скулы стали еще больше выделяться на бледной коже, а под глазами пролегли глубокие тени.

Во рту появилась горечь. Мне так хотелось приблизиться к нему. Сжать его ладонь. Заглянуть в глаза и сказать, что я здесь. Рядом с ним.

— Джейд, — его голос стал тверже, но я покачала головой.

Нет. Я не буду отвечать, ведь для него это не имело смысла.

А что имело смысл?

— Не молчи, черт возьми, — его длинные пальцы неожиданно обхватили мой подбородок, заставляя смотреть на него. — Зачем ты полезла к Майклу? Зачем?

В уголках глаз появились слезы и я, оттолкнув его руку, отвернулась. Я отошла на несколько шагов, после чего мои тонкие пальцы вцепились в подоконник, и я с силой прикусила губу.

Он не понимает? Все это время не понимал?

Что вообще происходит в его голове, если он не видит столь очевидных вещей?

— Джейд, я задал тебе вопрос.

Его хриплый голос раздался совсем рядом, и я отвернулась от окна, вздрагивая от его близости.

Между нами было лишь несколько дюймов. Его длинные волосы почти касались моего лица, и я сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, но ощутила лишь аромат его парфюма и мяты.

Какого ответа он ждал?


	25. The Falling

Deathbeds - Bring Me The Horizon

 

Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way  
I feel about you

Я избегала его взгляда. Мои глаза были устремлены на голую стену за правым плечом Гарри, и прямо сейчас мне хотелось исчезнуть. 

Чтобы не видеть его. Чтобы не отвечать на вопросы. Чтобы все вернулось на свои места, и Гарри не знал о моем существовании.

Прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, я опустила голову. Я просто устала от всего этого. Догадок, сомнений, его молчания и моего бессмысленного стремления разрушить стены, который он выстроил вокруг себя.

Это было похоже на отчаянную борьбу. С ним. С самой собой. И я чувствовала, что была близка к границе. Границе, за которой все окончательно потеряет значение, и я оставлю Гарри. Просто исчезну из его жизни, будто меня там и не было. 

Ведь он хотел этого?

Глаза скользнули по его лицу, и сознание поразила мысль.

Неужели все это на самом деле никогда не имело смысла?

— Ответь на мой вопрос. 

— Ты ведь не отвечаешь на мои, — тихо ответила я, вновь опустив голову. — И для тебя это в любом лишено смысла. 

Мой голос был едва слышным, но в этой ужасающе давящей тишине, он прозвучал почти как крик.

— Уже нет.

Я подняла голову, ощущая себя запутавшейся. 

Почему сейчас для него все изменилось? С какого момента ему перестало быть все равно? И перестало ли?

Его глаза… они выражали так много всего, но я не могла прочесть его взгляд. Слишком много. Всего этого было слишком много. 

Пальцы коснулись лба, и я тихо выдохнула. Я просто слишком устала.

Я хотела обойти Гарри, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но едва моя рука коснулась дверной ручки, Гарри впечатал свою ладонь в твердую поверхность. Дверь осталась закрытой и я с непониманием повернулась к парню, вновь отмечая, каким высоким он был. 

Почему он не дает мне уйти?

Он сделал шаг ко мне и теперь нас не разделял и фут. 

Его рука коснулась моего плеча, а затем скользнула к лицу. Длинные пальцы осторожно дотронулись до задней части моей шеи, будто проверяя мою реакцию, и он слегка потянул пряди моих волос на затылке, вынуждая поднять на него взгляд.

— Ты раздражаешь. Так сильно, — прошептал он, наклоняясь ко мне. Его зеленые глаза пристально смотрели в мои карие, и я не могла заставить себя пошевелиться. — Почти так же сильно, как я хочу поцеловать тебя. 

В тот момент я почувствовала, будто потеряла способность дышать. Несколько мгновений я стояла там без движения, глядя на парня широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Я разомкнула губы, не сводя с него изумленного взгляда.

Что он только что сказал?

— Хочется кусать твою чертову губу до крови, чтобы ты, наконец, замолчала и…

Его взгляд скользнул ниже, и я сглотнула, чувствуя дрожь.

— Ты ведь хочешь этого, — его голос стал ниже, и я почти ощутила его дыхание на своих губах. — Чтобы я коснулся тебя. Поцеловал. Или взял прямо здесь на этом полу.

Жаркая волна пронеслась по моему телу, и я почти неосознанно покачала головой.

— Нет. 

Но на самом деле я чувствовала это. Болезненную нужду ощутить его прикосновения. 

Но не таким образом. Только не так. Не сейчас, когда я почти находилась на грани помешательства из-за сводящих с ума мыслей, а взгляд парня был наполнен яростью. 

И я почти ощущала это. Его кипевшую под кожей злость. Она была здесь. Она была его частью.

— Тогда ты немного опоздала.

И Гарри поцеловал меня. Грубо, яростно, с силой прижимая свои губы к моим, будто хотел поделиться своей болью. Я ощутила ее до самых кончиков пальцев, и в тот момент пришло осознание. Пути назад нет.

Кажется, я слишком давно потеряла надежду вернуться.

Мне хотелось остановить его. Хотелось оттолкнуть и накричать. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы не позволить ему так просто получить контроль, но вместо этого я прижалась к нему сильнее и неумело ответила на поцелуй, отчаянно цепляясь тонкими пальцами за края его рубашки. 

Легкие заполнил аромат его парфюма и я прикрыла глаза, чувствуя легкую боль от напора, с которым его губы касались моих.

Так не целуют возлюбленных. 

Грубо, резко, будто пытаясь показать свою власть надо мной этим действием. Будто он чего-то боялся. Будто пытался доказать что-то самому себе…

Так целуют людей, которых боятся отпустить.

Я хотела отстраниться, но Гарри не позволил мне сделать этого, продолжая держать ладонь на задней части моей шеи. 

Это было похоже на непреодолимую жажду. Острую, невыносимую, затуманивающую разум. Почти ослепляющую. Наверное, так себя чувствуют люди, которые принимают запрещенные препараты. 

Лихорадка, дрожь и, кажется, что это мгновение — единственное, что осталось в твоей жизни. Словно нет пути назад. С Гарри я и правда, чувствовала, что пути назад нет. 

Моя ладонь скользнули вверх по твердой груди парня, и я тихо выдохнула, ощутив его руку на своей талии, когда он прижал меня ближе к себе.

Я стиснула воротник его рубашки с такой силой, что кончики пальцев онемели от боли. Словно она могла отвлечь от того безумия, в которое мы погружались с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, как в зыбучие пески.

Но в тот момент это не имело значения. 

Были только его губы и его длинные пальцы, которые пробрались под мой джемпер, с силой сжимая тонкую кожу на моей спине.

Я задыхалась.

Недостаток кислорода, жар его тела и я чувствовала, что почти не могла дышать.

Гарри отстранился. Его губы были опухшими, взгляд зеленых глаз затуманен, а широкие плечи быстро поднимались и опускались в такт его сбившемуся дыханию. 

Его ладонь коснулась моей щеки, и он опустил голову, тяжело выдохнув. 

В тот момент я хотела сделать это. Хотела запомнить каждую черточку его лица, будто опасаясь, что больше никогда не увижу его. 

Мои пальцы коснулись лба Гарри, чтобы убрать пряди длинных темных волос, после чего он поднял на меня взгляд.

Его глаза. В них слишком много. Всего этого было слишком много.

И я даже не понимала, в какой момент стала так сильно нуждаться в нем.

А потом он ушел. Просто оставил меня в пустой комнате наедине с хаотичным потоком бессвязных мыслей, которые медленно сводили с ума. 

Я зажала свою нижнюю губу между зубами, будто пытаясь сохранить его вкус. Продлить то чувство, когда его губы прижались к моим с таким рвением и отчаянием, что я почти ощутила его боль. 

Мне хотелось запомнить вкус его губ, как напоминание о том, что это не мираж, что он на самом деле поцеловал меня, и все это не было глупым наваждением. 

Я опустилась на кровать, плотно прикрыв глаза.

Тяжелое, давящее чувство, словно стальной шар застряло в моем горле, и я с трудом сделала вдох. Воздух с шумом прошел сквозь мои плотно сжатые зубы, и я вновь ощутила холод.

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, оставляйте лайки и отзывы Xx


End file.
